The Darkness Within
by Groffiction
Summary: Two orphaned creature teens find sanctuary with the Order after the war. What will happen when Severus and Lucius find out that these two are their mates? There's a new war coming. Read more summary in first chapter. Eventual M/M, Severus/OC, Lucius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Darkness Within  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, meaning no minors due to eventual SSS (Slash Sexual Situations)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Groffiction  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter Au  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Severus/OC, Lucius/OC  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A new evil is on the rise, and with it, creature refugees from around the globe. Two orphaned teen Cat-Dragons must find a way to protect themselves with some help from a meddling old wizard. Unfortunately for Severus, one of the cubs is his future mate. Unfortunately for Lucius, the other cub is his future mate. But both are blind to the obvious signs. As the cubs are taught how to control their raging powers, the new evil forces more havoc on the Wizarding world. Can the cubs survive with the aid of their mates and new found friends?  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anyone you recognize.  
><strong>Author's noteswarnings**: Mentions of previous abuse, rape, torture. Present nightmares, eventual slash pairings once the boys are 18, and future sex. Angst, gore, and violence. Not suitable for minors! Disregards most of HBP & TDH. Sirius is also alive. To those of you who read my Bleach fic, A Huntress in Hueco Mundo, the cat-dragons may seem familiar. That's because the cat-dragons ARE similar to the shifters, just a totally different historical background and they are not from a different world. They are my creation. Please no touchy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Revelations of a Dark Mind<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Arasmus… why are you hiding?" <em>

"_Leave me alone!" Arasmus screamed in agony, his blood full of fire and pain._

"_If you come out, we can play again." Came the taunt that haunted his dreams._

"_Go away!" The boy cried, hugging himself in terror, dark green eyes glassy with fear._

_And then the voice laughed cruelly. "You can run and hide, but sooner or later I'll make you come out. You won't have a choice Arasmus."_

_Unbelievable agony coursed his veins and he screamed._

Letting out a scream of terror, he bolted straight up in his bed, shivering and scared out of his wits. Kael was at his side in a minute, his best friend and cousin. The blonde pulled him into his strong arms and murmured, "Shhh, Arasmus… everything is ok. He won't ever hurt you again. I am here."

Kael gently brushed a long lock of dark, crimson-black hair away from the pale elvish looking boy's face. Arasmus felt his heart convulse like a bewitched frog, scattering and jumping… loud in his ears. "Kael… I don't want to go back there."

"Shhh… you aren't going to. Dumbledore said he would keep us at Hogwarts until we are able to defend ourselves. Even then we will have sanctuary and asylum." The blonde boy looked at his best friend with worry. Arasmus at times could be unbelievably strong… but at other times he seemed so fragile and breakable. Kael hated seeing him like this.

At the hormonal age of fifteen, both boys were creature orphans who had been contacted by the mysterious Headmaster Wizard called Albus Dumbledore. They were now running away to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had promised them that they would not be harmed there and that they'd be able to learn how to defend themselves against anything to deal with the upcoming war.

Though the Wizarding World was yelling hoorays over the victory of Voldemort just this past January, oblivious to anything else looming around their doorstep, Arasmus and Kael knew all too well that a far greater and terrible war was about to begin. Voldemort only used a few types of magical creatures for his purpose. This new evil however, was bent on dominating ALL magical creatures, light or dark. Voldemort wanted to rule the world. This new one wanted to destroy it completely. Voldemort wanted loyal subjects to aid in his rise to complete supreme power. This new one was so powerful it didn't need loyal subjects.

Oh, yes. This new foe was far larger, eviler, and deadlier than Voldemort ever had been. It made the former bested dark lord look like a white floppy eared bunny.

Dumbledore suspected a new evil, and he was right. Kael and Arasmus both knew that the old wizard hadn't just picked them out randomly from the abused and neglected creature handbook. They were both smart enough to understand that once they were able to defend themselves, they'd be his puppets.

But even a puppet was better than being defenseless.

Being orphaned before they could walk, both Kael and Arasmus had grown up the best of friends together and looked after one another with a fierceness that surprised many. They had stumbled through their harsh lives, trying to find the answers of their heritage and identity. Eventually Arasmus had stumbled on something that was far too great for him to bear at the time.

And during that dark time, the old meddling wizard had come to them, offering to help.

They both knew that Dumbledore would manipulate them to suit his plans, but that was ok for now. Eventually they would be able to defend themselves and leave if they so chose. Right now, they were in a secret hiding place that the old man had used in the past years for secret meetings. It was a safe place for now. It was rather broken down, but its owner was working on remodeling it. Sirius Black was the owner, some person who was a part of this secret organization against Voldemort. Grimauld Place was the name of the dingy apartment or townhome… whatever you preferred to call it.

Shivering slightly, Kael cocked his elvish ears. He sniffed the air, feeling as though someone had just appeared in the broken down apartment. He wrapped her arms more tightly around his friend, who was sobbing dryly, as he usually did when the nightmares got too bad.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape tensed slightly as he heard the screams coming from the top floors. He gave Sirius a bit of a dark look. "Torturing someone, I presume?"<p>

Sirius glowered at the snarky man and both stood glaring at one another until Remus Lupin snapped them out of their reverie by saying quietly, "Dumbledore's new recruits."

Snape snapped his head around to look at the werewolf. "Why? Since Potter has done his duty, does Dumbledore feel like giving him a rest?" He sneered sarcastically.

"No, Professor." Harry entered the long dining room where they usually had their meetings. He was followed by Hermione and Ron. As they all sat down, Harry explained, "We are going to need all the help we can get."

Snape regarded the boy-who-lived with a mixture of fury, annoyance, irritation, and… pride. The boy had saved his life in the last battle against Voldemort. How the blasted twit had managed to do so still boggled his mind, even though it was now five months since the battle. He paced a bit when he started hearing dry sobbing and crooning.

"Help we may need, yes. But I don't think a few scared cubs make for ideal helpers." He snarled.

"Cubs….?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why Severus, I had no idea that you could smell those two from all the way down here." Lucius Malfoy walked in, followed by Draco. During the last battle, both Malfoys had been discovered as spies for Dumbledore.

They had been so good in their roles that even Severus had suspected their allegiance. Draco smiled at Ron and sat down next to him. The golden trio had finally gotten over their differences with Draco and now they hung out almost every day. "So that is why you are so grumpy, Uncle Sev. Those two are feline carrier type creatures aren't they?"

Harry snorted back a laugh as Severus openly gaped at his godson. "How in the HELL… no… never mind." He grumbled and started pacing, agitated.

"Will somebody explain what's going on?" Ron asked politely, and Hermione smiled at him.

Ron's temper had mellowed somewhat during the past few months. Harry figured it was due to Hermione. Both were working hard to make their relationship work. Lucius saved the boy any more confusion by saying, "Severus is a particularly rare alpha black tiger dragon."

"DRAGON?" Ron nearly shouted in surprise.

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco uttered with mock disdain.

"But I thought dragons looked… you know… young. No offense Professor." Ron added hastily.

"Believe me, I know exactly what I look like and what you all think I look like. It bothers me not." Severus grumbled irritably.

Suddenly Hermione, partly to dissolve the tension in the room, and partly out of curiosity, asked, "Professor… if you are a feline dragon… does that mean that you are in fact very young looking, but to hide suspicion, you hide your appearance?"

"Great Hermione. Now he'll think we all hate his looks." Ron mumbled.

Draco and Harry snorted in laughter. Snape sneered at Ron and Hermione and said, "If I do in fact hide my true appearance, no one, not you or anyone else save one will see it unless he or she wishes it so."

"His mate." Lupin assumed softly with a small sigh.

"HIS MATE?" Ron nearly bellowed.

"Ronald Weasely if I hear you imitate a gorilla again, I'll silence you for a good two weeks! Those children are trying to get some sleep!" Molly walked into the door, serving some fresh baked bread. "They've had a very trying day."

"More like life. Young unmated male carrier felines don't have it easy, right Severus?" Lupin asked, smiling slightly, though with a bit of sadness. Sirius rubbed his friend's back. "Cheer up, ol' chap." He said softly.

Severus paused a moment in his pacing to finger a glass of fire whiskey. Molly's special recipe. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his mop of black hair. "It's not like they have a choice in the matter."

"Whatever do you mean?" Molly asked, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione pinched her eyebrows with concentration. Finally when she noted that no one, not even Snape was going to divulge the information she said, "Depending on if their families… or packs… are male led… they are bonded at the earliest age possible to a dominant male of high status within the pack. That is, if they are higher in the ranks. If they are at the bottom, then they are sent off as concubines. If they are female led, then the male carriers are tortured at a young age to force them into being fighters. Those who survive the pain live within the pack at full status. Those who barely survive become slaves to the older females. Either way it goes, the carriers become slaves forced to bear children. Am I correct, Professor?"

Horror and disgust filled the room with chokeable tension. Severus stiffly nodded, keeping his eyes averted in order for no one to notice his slipping control. Those two male carriers were barely children, and yet he could smell them as if they were the most desirable thing on the planet! _Get a hold of yourself Severus. You aren't sixteen with raging hormones! _He told himself angrily as he found everyone's focus on him. "Most pacts." He affirmed.

"All believe this way, except for a few ancient feline races that deemed it not necessary to torture their male carriers. Carriers in these pacts were considered treasured members, am I right Severus?" Lupin asked.

Severus again gave them all a stiff nod. He turned away and was about to rip out his hair in agitation when Dumbledore arrived.

His presence made some tense and some relax. Either way it went, the old wizard's eyes twinkled merrily as he sat down. "So… what do you think of my new apprentices?"

"Apprentices?" Harry asked, eyebrows reaching his hairline.

Severus crossed his arms and tried to focus on the headmaster, not his raging hormones. Albus smiled. "Well, not really _my_ apprentices. More like yours, Lucius, Lupin's, and Severus's." He smiled when everyone gave him mixed stares of shock and incredulousness. Before anyone could object, Albus explained, "These two aren't the only ones. They are the first to arrive. In my trip abroad, I found several creatures willing enough to help in our cause. Some don't need training at all, others… like the cubs upstairs need all the leadership and guidance as possible."

Severus bit his lip from shouting at the man. He also clenched his hands on his arms as he tried to prevent himself from strangling the old meddling fool. What kind of lunacy was this? He was an unmated dominant male of a rare race, and those two upstairs were unmated male carriers with equal rarity background. What the Hell was this supposed to accomplish?

Lucius was the first to recover, stating firmly, "What _exactly _are we supposed to teach them?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "Teach them your best and your worst. For example, you Lucius could teach them how to disguise themselves impeccably in order to keep their whereabouts unknown… or even your own personal fighting style that you have passed on to Draco. You, Harry, could teach them how to have courage in the heat of battle and think quickly on your feet. You could also teach them how to turn fear into a weapon. You, Remus, could teach them how to embrace their inner strengths and weaknesses, whatever they are. You could also teach them how to face their enemy and never back down. You Severus… could teach them everything you know." He pointedly left Severus last.

And the man knew it.

Meddling old fool.

Severus bit his lip and found that he was positively shaking with agitation and fury. There was a wealthy dose of fear… fear of his own actions in the whole melting pot as well. Damn Dumbledore and his meddling antics! All he wanted was to be alone for God's sake! He didn't want to chaperone two cubs barely old enough to understand the cruelties of the world. He bloody wanted to be HAPPY! Is that asking too much?

Ron, Hermione, and Draco shared a wary knowing look. They knew that Severus was going to explode. The poor man looked like he was paler than a ghost and he was shaking! Finally, Severus took a few deep breaths and managed to calm himself down a little. What was done was done, and he knew that arguing with the Headmaster was completely and utterly pointless. It would be as rewarding as walking up to a troll and asking them to share their food. He would just have to think of something… anything to keep him from lusting after the two innocents.

Harry was thoughtful, as if he wasn't really opposed to the idea of training the two boys. It couldn't be as hard as DA. Finally he spotted Lupin looking at him and both seemed to come to the same conclusion. "When do we start?" He asked.

Dumbledore grinned. "In a few days. I want those two to attend Hogwarts in the Fall, but throughout the summer, they will stay there and train. If that is alright with you Harry? Lucius, Lupin, and Severus also have the choice of staying at Hogwarts too."

Molly still was reeling from the information Hermione developed, but she agreed with Albus in this instance. She had remembered the all too terribleness of war. Nothing would be able to keep those boys safe unless they could learn to defend themselves. She hated that fact, but it was a blunt fact nonetheless.

At everyone's nod, including Severus' stiff one, Albus continued, "Good. The other creatures I have sent for will arrive at the end of August since they cannot come any sooner. Each one is remarkable and vastly intelligent. They will also attend Hogwarts in the Fall."

Suddenly, Severus stiffened as he heard the door upstairs open with his exceptionally well trained sensitive ears. Dumbledore caught on and was about to comment when a tall blonde boy wearing sleep pants and a big baggy shirt came down the stairs, and in full view of the room. He tensed like a deer in the headlights and bit his lip.

Mustering his courage, he scowled determinedly and stated softly, "I am sorry to intrude, but Arasmus is sick."

"Oh the poor dear!" Molly gasped and instantly bolted for the door. Severus was behind her in the instant… and so followed everyone else, most just out of curiosity as to why _Severus_ bolted like that.

* * *

><p>Arasmus shivered and moaned softly as he felt as if his skin was melting off of his bones. Yet he was so cold on the inside. It was as if one of those monsters had sucked the warmth out of his blood. He was curled up in a fetal position on the queen bed he shared with Kael. After his panic attack, following his nightmare, Arasmus had started sweating profusely and felt very hot to the touch. After a few moments of snuggling with his friend, he couldn't breathe normally.<p>

He felt so sick. He hadn't felt this bad since the day after… no… he couldn't think of it. He couldn't. He shook even more, the tremors violent and full of agony. He was beginning to understand that he'd never be rid of _him_.

Severus was the first in the room, quicker and more agile than Mrs. Weasely. He spotted the boy and gasped softly. Carefully, as not to startle him, he went to the boy's side and gently brushed some long matted hair away from his face. Mrs. Weasely came in, motherly taking the other side of the boy. She reached to touch his hand but stopped when Kael appeared at the door, saying, "Don't touch him without him knowing it's you. Otherwise you'll feel what he is feeling. He can't shield it unless he knows it's someone he can trust."

Draco came up and was about to enter when he was blocked by the blonde teen. About to tell Kael to move, he was distracted by his father and the rest of the Order coming up the stairs behind him.

Arasmus could sense the people in the room now. He could sense his best friend… and the red haired mothering woman. He could also sense something incredibly dark… but not evil. Attracted by it, he opened his vivid green eyes and looked at first Mrs. Weasely… and then to the dark stranger at his other side. Sniffing the air, he smelled the man's incredible scent.

Oh, Heavens! He smelled like ecstasy… the stuff he'd only read about in books. He forgot about his pain for a second as he caught the man's eyes watching him. Oh, those incredible eyes. Black with a touch of dark blue in them. Suddenly his pain was back in full force as the man turned away, breaking eye contact.

He let out a strangled cry and buried his head in his pillow. Mrs. Weasely didn't know what to do. In one hand, she wanted to comfort the poor kid. On the other hand she felt helpless, knowing that she couldn't.

Finally, Lucius shoved his way 'delicately' past everyone to get into the room. He spotted the boy, quivering in pain. He then spotted Severus, trying hard to not look at him. He suddenly understood. The Veela inside him knew what was going on and what needed to be done. He hissed at Severus, "Severus! He needs you right now more than ever, don't you see?"

Severus knew that. But he was afraid. Truly afraid for the first time in his life. Even Lily hadn't scared him so much. Not even Voldemort. He suddenly gulped down his fear, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere. The cub needed him. And he was going to help him DAMNIT!

He turned back to the boy and murmured softly to Kael and Molly, "Get some rags with cool water. Also, get a few glasses. I might have a few potions that might help."

Molly instantly bolted, grateful to have something to do. She prattled on, ordering everyone to do something… except for Snape and Lucius of course. Even Kael had something to do. That was just being there for his friend. He knelt down next to the bed and gently ran his hand over his friend's wrist. Kael flinched slightly at the dulled pain, but didn't mind. He was used to this. Ever since… that horrible day… it had been like this.

Severus gently touched the boy's face in a gentle stroke. Closing his eyes, he opened his mind and let all the pain and suffering leach into him. The boy's pain was astounding and terrible. It was almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, only more prolonged. Not aware that everyone had returned, he gently whispered, "For twenty years… I've kept silent and my true self hidden like you asked me to. But now… I ask to rescind the vow I made, Lily… if only to protect this child."

Suddenly Severus started glowing. The light aura surrounding him was ice blue and incredibly powerful. Kael gaped and felt a bit of fear. But, then he saw how peaceful his friend's face had become, so he stayed where he was. Years started melting off of Severus' skin. He grew a bit taller, almost to 7'2". His hair lengthened to midway down his back, tinted slightly emerald green. His ears elongated slightly to reveal an elvish look. His eyes tilted a bit too, and their color turned into a more cat-lik, dark midnight onyx blue color. His body was now much more defined and rather attractive. Even the characteristic nose wasn't so bad. It was a bit thinner and less pronounced. His lips became a bit fuller and a slight bit of fang peeked between them as he chanted softly.

Snape still looked like Snape… only with added attractiveness and youth. He looked no older than twenty eight. His face and body was not wrinkled at all, save a few slight lines at his brow. Severus closed his eyes and opened them, gently turning the boy over onto his back.

Shivering slightly, Arasmus opened his eyes to look at the beautiful man above him, gently touching his face. He felt a momentary regret at not being able to shield the man from his pain… but he seemed to absorb it just fine. Somehow… he felt like he knew the strange, but beautiful man. It was as if something deep within his soul recognized him… this dark feline angel. He gasped as his long slender fingers traced down his throat to his chest. As soon as his fingers touched above the middle of the boy's heart, he closed his eyes and let out one last incantation.

Arasmus let out a mewl of pain mixed with relief as the pain flared suddenly and then was completely gone from his body. Lupin as well as everyone else watched the whole show with shock and realization. Finally Lupin smiled. At least someone found _someone_… at last. After twenty years of torture, you'd think that Severus deserved someone to care for him and for him to care for.

Sirius gaped like a fish, in awe of what was happening. Since when had Severus been a goddamn angel? Or elf? And… since when had he cared about anyone but himself and Lily?

Harry and Hermione were actually thinking the same thing: Wow… I didn't know Severus looked so attractive.

Ron was thinking: So the bloody git had hid his true form from everyone. It figures.

Dumbledore just watched with knowing amusement, as if he'd known this day would come. Lucius smiled… a true genuine smile. His longtime friend had finally let his hair down. So to speak. And it was about time too. Draco had to reel in his newly acquired Veela tendencies… him having come into inheritance soon after the end of the war. He shouldn't feel lust for his godfather! This was his idol! Not his paramour!

Finally, Severus opened blinked and let the power within him fade back to deep within himself. He looked down at the boy, finding that he was staring up at him with awe, mixed with relief. Oh how he wanted to act on his instincts and claim the child for his own, but he reigned himself in, knowing full well that it was his feline nature kicking in. He didn't want the boy to fear him… ever. But… sooner or later the cat would be out of the bag, and he'd fear Severus… just like everyone else did.

It bloody sucked being him sometimes.

Lupin was the first to leave, knowing that the two needed time with one another. Siri, still shell shocked that Severus was in fact someone HE was attracted to, dumbly followed his friend. Soon, only Severus, Kael, and Arasmus were in the room. Severus knew he should leave, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Thank you." The boy said tiredly and closed his eyes. One single silver tear fell from the corner of one eye and Severus gently wiped it away. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so calm now? Why wasn't he wanting to lust after the boy like he had only seconds ago? Why was this happening to him of all people? He didn't deserve the boy's thanks.

Not one bit.

Kael watched, not wanting to intrude. He just gently rubbed his friend's fingers. Who was this man? He was feline, he knew, but he'd never seen a feline dominant male so gentle and caring. Nor as attractive. And why was he helping them out? Was Arasmus his mate? If so… why did the cat not mark him?

Severus gently ran his fingers over a long sleeved covered arm and checked the cub's pulse. Good. He was falling into a dreamless, exhausted sleep. That would be the best medicine. He quickly withdrew and told Kael to mop the boy's brow with a cool drenched cloth for a bit… or if he started thrashing in his sleep. The other boy dumbly nodded, not knowing quite what to say.

Severus then left the room without preamble. He shivered as he came down the stairs, noting that everyone was back in their seats in the meeting room, all save one. He passed the room and went to the kitchen. Lupin caught him in the hall with a gentle whisper, "If anyone deserves a mate, it's you Severus."

Severus bowed his head and looked at the floor for a moment. Finally, regaining his composure he said bitterly, "You have no idea, do you?"

"Of what? That you risked your life for the past twenty years fighting Voldemort? That you are still punishing yourself for Lily's death? That you still can't believe that anyone would want you?" Lupin asked gently, which made his questions less harsh.

Still, it made Severus edgy. He hissed out, "I deserve NO one." And with that, he made way to march right back to the meeting room, when Lupin gently stopped him with a warm comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Back in school, I doubted you. Once it was revealed to me that you were far from what I thought you to be, I realized that from the beginning… even way back then… you deserved someone to care for you, Severus." Lupin continued in a whisper.

"Spare me, wolf." He whispered, but without any heat. Severus was about to fall apart, and he would die before he let anyone see that. He shrugged the man's hand off and went back to the meeting room.

Lupin sighed sadly and said softly to the retreating person, knowing that his feline senses would permit him to hear him say it, "You care Severus. You care so much that you loathe yourself. I hope that cub will be able to make you see yourself in a different light. You've been down in the self hating mode far too long."

* * *

><p><em>*Hope you guys like this. It's an older fic, but I revamped it up and added a few things.*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

* * *

><p>As Severus joined the Order meeting, all eyes were either trying to avoid him, or ogling him. He shifted a bit uncomfortably, not used to being someone with ethereal beauty. Sitting down next to Dumbledore, he flinched slightly as Molly came over to him and touched his shoulder. "Have a crust of bread, Severus."<p>

The woman thankfully didn't linger. He didn't like anyone touching him. And for good reason. The only ones who touched him had hurt him in some form or another, whether physically or mentally. All except Dumbledore… but the man never touched Severus unless he absolutely had to. He, however, didn't grab any bread. He was hungry… just not for bread.

"Ah… our charge is in definite good hands, am I right to assume this?" Dumbledore chuckled, amused.

Severus ran a hand through his now exceptionally long bluish black hair. In doing so, he caused some of his feline scent to brush against Lucius and Draco. Both shivered slightly. Lucius even closed his eyes and inhaled for a moment. Veelas were always turned on by any elvish relative species and their scent. Finally Lucius blinked and reigned in his attraction. Severus didn't need a Veela. He needed a mate.

Draco, however was struggling a bit more. Even Harry seemed to be having a hard time dealing with Severus' total about face. He wasn't sure why though. He hadn't hit 17 yet, so hadn't come into his inheritance. Maybe Severus' scent was pleasing to humans too.

Lupin came into the room and sniffed. Lupin didn't care too much for the scent, neither did Sirius for obvious reasons. Crossing cats with dogs was something completely rare or nonexistent. The thought of it made both of them cringe inwardly.

Dumbledore finally stated, "So, it is a done deal. Severus, while you were still up there with the little ones, Lucius and Harry have decided on what they are going to teach the new charges and it will stay that way even when the other creature students come. Lucius, you have the floor."

Lucius smiled slightly and explained, "I am going to teach the boys proper etiquette and weaponry. Not all creatures can command a wand, so I am fully versed in other weapons of choice."

Severus nodded slowly, finding the sense in the choice.

Lupin decided something and he cleared his throat before saying, "I guess I am to be the one to teach them Defense against humans and certain creatures that I have studied. Who knows what this new power will use for his benefit. I will also teach them how to harness their inner strengths, whatever they are."

"And I will teach them how to fight." Harry said with a scowl on his face, as if thinking he shouldn't be the one to do so, but his own opinions he kept to himself.

Severus nodded, until finally he said, "Then I will teach them everything I know as a cat dragon. They will need it, I think." He didn't know what good it would do, but he would at least try. He had promised Lily long ago that he wouldn't ever be a cat again unless he used it to protect. With the exception of finding a mate of course. Lily never barred him of that.

"Severus… why did you keep your appearance hidden for so long?" Draco asked softly.

All eyes turned to Snape and he sighed bitterly. "I have my reasons."

And the disgruntled man left it at that. With the firm set of his lips and withering glare, everyone knew to let the topic drop. It must be a touché subject.

Draco felt himself pout inwardly and sighed. Why were people keeping more secrets to themselves nowadays? He thought that when he'd reached his inheritance, everyone would start treating him like an adult. Was that so bad of a hope?

Dumbledore finally asked Severus, "Will the boy be fit to start his lessons on Monday?"

Severus thought for a moment before answering. Softly he said, "If he doesn't have another one of those spells, probably."

"What was wrong with him, the poor dear?" Molly asked.

Everyone was silent, waiting anxiously to hear Snape's answer. He finally leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms securely around his middle. "He is suffering from a rare cat dragon affliction. It usually only happens to mature males or females that have been exposed to intense and prolonged pain and who are from rare dark pedigrees. What happens in normal instances is that the cat, like any human, blacks or blocks out the memory and the pain, making it easier to cope with. Unfortunately, this affliction prevents the cat from doing so. Instead, that cat has to relive every single pain filled memory whenever they have an intense nightmare or severe panic attack. My guess is that the memory is so terrible that it has caused his body to try and self destruct whenever he views it too closely. To have happened to one so young….." He left the rest of the sentence unspoken.

Everyone around the room understood what he had left out. It meant simply that the cub upstairs had been traumatized in a way no child should have to go through.

Harry said softly, "I know how it feels."

Ron and Hermione looked at him sympathetically. They knew what he had gone through.

"Is there a cure?" Siri asked gently.

Severus regarded Harry and Draco closely. Finally he looked away, as if saying the ball's in their court now. Harry said, "Occulamency helps a bit."

"And destroying the prat helped too." Draco murmured.

Lucius added, "I think there really isn't a cure per se. Just a bit of a lessoning in the whole mess. Eventually one must grow stronger and accept the fear of past and embrace it before it finally disappears. In her case, it might help if he had a mate."

Molly gaped at the man.

Before she could voice her outrage, Dumbledore nodded. "Mates tend to lesson each other's burdens with positive encouragement and mental touching. It's rather like saying that 'someone is always there for them'. Do I have it right, Severus?"

Blast the man for keeping him in the conversation! And why the hell were they talking about this in the first place? Rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing tiredly, the man clarified, "In a sense, yes. But, there is more to it than that. With feline mates… it depends on the social structure as well as the power that the mate has. If the mate is incredibly strong and has a high status, then that mate can easily destroy the corresponding mate's fear, thus obliterating the condition."

He then added as an afterthought, "However… being as young as he is, he may not have that particular option. Most male carrier felines from Patriarchal societies are married off at a very young age or sent off as concubines. Others from Matriarchal societies are taught to deal with their pain and endure it by themselves before taking a mate. It is my guess that those two have been conveniently orphaned and have been dormant in their abilities until something happened to wrench not only Arasmus' but Kael's powers into affect. If this theory is correct then they will need to be protected at all cost. Most cats, light or dark, in the area would find their scents all too tempting… being just newly awakened and unmated."

"Is there a way to be mated without actually consummating it? Just allowing the connection between one's mind so that the disease would be cured? And so that one could defer the unmated males in the area from being too attracted?" Hermione asked.

Severus shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately no. It is all or nothing. Bonding is a highly intimate sexual experience. It combines not only the body and mind but the soul and power of the individuals." He then thought for a moment and slowly smiled. Everyone in the room gaped at him like a fish. He coughed lightly and turned to Albus. "There may be a way to mask their scents, but I am not sure if Lupin or Black is up to it."

Lupin blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Siri grumbled, "Arrogant git." Before glaring at him.

"What is it, Siri?" Lupin asked softly.

Siri gave Snape another withering glare before uttering, "He wants us to be in close quarters with them in dog or wolf form."

Lupin's eyebrow rose a notch. "But that is impossible for me. In my wolf form I have no control over my actions and would be way too dangerous around the cubs."

Snape said, "Black, your stupidity astounds me. Do you think me a complete idiot in thinking that I want Lupin in wolf form around them?" At Sirius' irritated sulking expression, he continued, "For once in your life it would be appreciative to everyone if you actually used the grey mass in your mutted head you conveniently call a brain." Having properly chastised the animagus mutt, he explained, "What I meant is that while in human form or in Black's case, mutt form, you two could be around them enough to rub some of your scents on their things or themselves."

"That brilliant idea might well work, Severus." Albus commented. Then he suggested, "We might want to convey our idea to the cubs and see if they can work around the difference in scents."

"I am sure that they will be fine with it if explained the situation." Severus stated confidently.

"How can you be so sure? Cats hate wolves and dogs." Sirius growled.

Severus gave him a very absurd innocent look. "I assure you that push comes to shove, they would rather choose smelling like a mutt than being ransacked with vicious prospecting single males on the hunt for unmated male carriers. Plus, I think wolves and cats have a bit of similarity whereas dogs and cats do not."

"And what would that be?" Sirius snarled, his fists clenched.

"Wolves and cats tend to use their brains, a feature that dogs usually lack (Snape's own prejudice, not the author's!)." Severus said with a smirk.

"Siri, calm down. He's only bating you for the fun of it." Lupin suggested.

Before Siri could comment, Potter went to a different subject, not wanting his godfather and Snape to get into a fight. Although, some of the comments were less barbed than usual, which meant that the cat was actually enjoying the pointless banter. That was a serious change from six months ago. Perhaps, Snape had come to grudgingly respect Sirius. Either that or he at least tolerated him. He asked Snape, "What is it that you did to alleviate Arasmus' pain up there?"

Severus blinked, not in the least happy with the change of subjects. Why he was having to explain himself to a bunch of twits was beyond him. He mentally bit his teeth and bore it. "One of my talents of being a rare dark cat dragon is the ability to absorb any creature's pain. I basically drained it from his body and accelerated the attack towards completion."

He caught everyone staring at him with mixtures of astonishment and awe. Bloody brilliant. Now he was a hero.

Damn it all Hell.

"Bloody Hell." Ron gasped out.

_My sentiments exactly, Mr. Weasely. _Severus thought numbly as he gave Dumbledore a withering glare. "Could we please change the subject and press on to much more pressing matters than myself and the cubs?"

"Of course." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled infuriatingly as he calmly went on to the subject at hand.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to much of the discussion of their welfare that was being said downstairs, Kael gently wiped Arasmus' brow with a cool wash cloth. The boy's long crimson-black hair was slicked with drying sweat and his friend gently pushed it away from his face. Looking out at a magicked window, he saw very little stars due to the light pollution of London. Sighing softly, Kael wondered about the male cat that had helped them.<p>

In their studies, Arasmus and Kael had found out that the males of their species were usually very cruel jealous creatures who treated carriers like crap. Literally. Even when Arasmus and him had stumbled across a few mated males six months ago, curious to see what they were like, naïve as it was, the brutes owned up to their descriptions. But… this male was different. Professor Snape seemed to be a bit insecure when it came to certain things, but he was very powerful and very experienced. He seemed to have an air of someone confident and settled in his ways, yet at the same time vulnerable. Kael knew that the male had been very tempted and attracted to his friend, but he had held himself back, without any thought.

So… maybe the books weren't all true. Either that or they hadn't found the right books to explain things. Kael had briefly heard the Headmaster saying that four of the people downstairs were going to tutor them… teach them how to protect themselves. Oh he knew that the old fart probably wanted them to be turned into weapons too, but that didn't bother him much. It was better to be a weapon and a shield than a cowering unmated carrier huddling in the dark, scared out of his wits.

Sighing, he just hoped that his friend could stand mental training. Physical wasn't hard for either one of them… but mentally…. Arasmus had been always the stronger of the two when it came to mental gifts and abilities, but after what happened…. Would he be able to get past his fears and be able to strengthen his mind?

Kael briefly wondered if the male cat downstairs would teach them something. He looked to be extremely skilled with his mind and his body. Maybe he could also teach them some of their heritage?

Sighing softly, he snuggled against his best friend and drifted off to sleep. His troubling thoughts disappeared as he gave into exhaustion, his arms wrapped around his friend's arms protectively.

* * *

><p>The next morning had Draco and Lucius visiting Severus at Hogwarts. The man was down in the dungeons brewing what looked to be some Pepperup potion and some healing …. Soup… or potion. You really couldn't tell unless you were a potions master. Severus was scowling intently at the soupy potion that looked a bit green and lumpy.<p>

Draco grimaced and Lucius chuckled as the boy asked, "Uncle Sev, what is that foul smelling potion you are making?"

Severus, not looking up from stirring, replied sarcastically, "It was supposed to be a creature healing potion."

"Supposed to be?" Lucius inquired, advancing into the room to look at the murky goop.

"I'll have to modify it somewhat." Severus grunted and banished the contents, leaving an empty lonely looking cauldron. "Creature healing potions always tend to be a bit temperamental."

"I see." Lucius hid his mouth with his hand, amused beyond belief.

Severus either was losing his touch as a potions master, or that male carrier cub was on his mind quite often. He figured it was probably the latter. Severus never ever lost his touch with making potions. Being on the front page of Potion's Weekly nearly every week was a testament of that.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Is the healing potion supposed to be for the new creature students?"

"Yes." The older man waved his hand irritably. Sighing and pinching his nose, he sat heavily down in his chair and muttered, "The Headmaster suggested that I make some potions to help them out just in case they fall ill or have other needs that must be quenched."

"Other needs?" Draco asked, curious.

Severus gave Lucius a look of incredulously. The older Veela had the impeccable grace to look a bit sheepish. Severus finally said patiently to Draco, as if he was speaking to a simple minded toddler, "Usually creatures have certain needs that make them different from humans. For example, a vampire could need bloodlust potion to help them from biting people, a fairy might need elixirs and tonics to help them with their magic, a cat might need nasal salves to keep them from getting clogged up with all of the scents in the air of Hogwarts. And…." He pointedly looked at Draco, "A Veela such as yourself might need an antithrall or antilust potion to keep you from getting unwanted attention."

Draco blushed to the roots of his hair. "Sorry I asked."

Severus sighed and murmured, "It's not your fault, Draco. I am just pressed for time and stressed."

Lucius gently laid a hand on the man and was a bit surprised when the man didn't reject or flinch at the comforting action. "It'll be alright, old chap." He withdrew his hand and got out a packet from his robes. Handing it to Snape he explained, "The Headmaster suggested that I deliver this to you. It is a list of all of the new creatures attending this fall and who will be our private students during the latter part of the summer. I hope it proves useful."

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus fingered the packet and briefly wondered if the ground truly was going to open up and swallow him whole.

"Oh, and Severus… Mr. Arasmus Laisren told me to tell you that he is very much looking forward to having lessons with you. He was a bit put out when he found out that you were busy making potions, but he understood. I daresay you may have collected a fan." He gave the man a large shit eating smile before both blondes made a hasty getaway. Not running of course. Malfoys only ran when the absolute need was imperative.

Severus growled and let out a frustrated snarl. First he had Potter and his friends teasing him, then there was Albus with his madly twinkling eyes, then there was the dogfather and his werewolf sidekick, and NOW he had two Malfoys running around making havoc.

Those blasted twits had no idea how hard this was for him to deal with.

Finally realizing that he had his hands clenched on the packet, he forced himself to relax the hold. It wouldn't due to destroy the informative packet, especially when it had vital Intel about the creatures he'd be tutoring. Opening it up to the first page, he warily looked over the front index.

**_Students, Classes, Ages, Creature Type and Index:_**

**Stanley Wordsworth**_: _First Year, 11 years old, Half Veela/Half Sea Nymph_ - **Page 4**  
><em>**Angela Stone:** First Year, 11 years old, Grif-falcon_ -**Page 6**  
><em>**Theo Stone:** First Year, 11 years old, Grif-falcon_ -**Page 7**  
><em>**Andrew Silverthorne**_: _Second Year, 12 years old, Werewolf_ -**Page 10**  
><em>**Marcus Holloway**_:_ Second Year, 12 years old, Half Vampire/Half Earth Dragon_-**Page 12**  
><em>**Ingrid Johnson**_: _Second Year, 12 years old, Werephoenix_ -**Page 14**  
><em>**Mahogany Bay**_: _Second Year, 12 years old, Pegagryph_ -**Page 16**  
><em>**Daniel Abrams**_:_ Third Year, 13 years old, Half Werewolf/ Half Wereeagle_ -**Page 18**  
><em>**Betony Abrams**_: _Third Year, 13 years old, Half Werewolf/ Half Wereagle_ -**Page 19**  
><em>**Celine Estonia:** Third Year, 13 years old, Blue Dolphin_ -**Page 21**  
><em>**Sebastian Larson:** Fourth Year, 14 years old, Black Unicorn_ -**Page 23**  
><em>**Melony Nguyen:** Fourth Year, 14 years old, Water Dragon_ -**Page 25**  
><em>**Lina Nguyen:** Fourth Year, 14 years old, Water Dragon_ -**Page 26**  
><em>**Chad Normandy**_: _Fifth Year, 15 years old, Vampire_ -**Page 28**  
><em>**Arasmus ****Laisren**_: _Fifth Year, 15 years old, Tigerapanthera Dragon_ -**Page 30**  
><em>**Kael Laisren:** Fifth Year, 15 years old, Solar Lion Dragon_ -**Page 32**  
><em>**Mavric Anderson**_: _Sixth Year, 16 years old, Dark Wood Elf_ -**Page 34**  
><em>**Chelsea Kitridge**_: _Sixth Year, 16 years old, Veela_ -**Page 35**  
><em>**Orion Blackwood**_: _Seventh Year, 17 years old, Flame Dragon_ -**Page 37**  
><em>**Samuel Elijah:** Seventh Year, 17 years old, Wolfric Demon_ -**Page 39**  
><em>**Isaiah Zachariah**_: _Seventh Year, 18 years old, Engrela Cat Dragon_ -**Page 42**_

21 new creature students. And the oldest was a rare demon cat dragon. Beautiful. Just bloody beautiful.

The rest of the creature children weren't going to be so bad. The Wolfric Demon might be someone to worry about, but it could have been worse.

Honestly, it could have been.

Curious as a cat ever can be, Severus looked through the packet, skimming through each child's history and what their mannerisms were like. He grimly felt appreciation for Albus at least concocting this useful info packet, but he still was a bit irritated.

Especially when he found not one set but two sets of twins amongst the list. He just hoped to whatever God there was in Heaven that they weren't anything like the Weasely twins. He found himself drawn reluctantly to Arasmus and Kael's summaries. Interesting as it was, Severus knew that the boys weren't siblings, even if they did share the same last name. They were cousins. The last name had been given to them after they had been adopted by the same matron. Unfortunately, Albus only gave basic facts as to their home lives. He would have to dig deeper, he realized.

Damn the old fool for doing this to him. Sighing, he stretched and rubbed his tired eyes. Fighting the urge to groan in exhaustion and frustration, the disgruntled cat reflected on the meager but useful information he had gathered. _So… both Arasmus and Kael were adopted and abandoned not once but three times before their last 'parents'. That took place only a year ago. How strange that both of them have managed to stay together this long without being separated into different families. Not that that is a bad thing. Those two are inseparable. _

He briefly snorted at the obvious notation by Albus: 'Take extra care, both have been abused.' That much he had gathered from just a first meeting. Though the Lion seemed to be a bit more stable in the mental area, he seemed to shy away from touch… especially from older males. Even when the males were obviously human. And he had a pretty good idea of the reason why. Pretty male carriers as mature as him would be a target for any pedophile, muggle or magical. It disgusted him tremendously, but he shook off the thought.

Arasmus was a special case to be sure. Well… he had his work cut out for him, and that was putting it politely. And by Merlin's arse hole he was going to make sure these children were trained so much that any idiot would think twice before messing with them. Even if he had to beat it into their thick skulls.

Finding a bit of determination, Severus went about figuring out the course plan for the two carrier felines, wanting to finish it before he had to present it to Lupin, Harry, and Lucius.

* * *

><p><em>*Sorry if the plot is a bit long, but there's a reason. Please let me know what you think.*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_*Previous chaps slowly being beta'd, so if there are some mistakes, I totally apologize.*_

**Chapter 3: Discussions of Classes**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, around 7 a.m.<em>

Arasmus sat by the window, looking out at the rainy dreary day. He watched muggles scurry through the wet dragged streets and sidewalks with thick umbrellas propped over their heads. Longing for the outdoors, he was juggled out of his reverie by a soft knock at the door to his and Kael's room.

He turned and watched warily as Dumbledore walked in, followed by Harry, Lucius, Severus, and Lupin. Finally Kael popped in behind them and easily glided around the group of adults to position himself next to his friend. Taking his hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze before grinning from ear to ear. "Ras-bas, they've figured out what our course schedule is going to be."

Arasmus rolled his eyes at the bothersome nickname Kael insisted on calling him, but then smiled, excitement jumping inside of him a bit before he turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Good." That simple word caused much of the tension to dissolve in the room. As Harry was about to move to sit down, Lucius held him back with a warning look. He gave the blonde a strange confused glance before the blonde inclined his head towards Severus. His eyes widened and nodded as he finally understood.

Severus blinked. At least someone had been paying attention in the hall as they had walked up the stairs. Severus approached the feline pair cautiously before he pulled up a chair and sat down, a comfortable distance from the two cats, though close enough to make direct eye contact. Arasmus gulped, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. The dominant male's scent was intoxicating… and the fact that he was a dark cat made it all the harder. When he had healed him, Arasmus hadn't been paying much attention to those things. Pleasure seems far from one's mind when one is in excruciating pain.

Kael seemed to understand, for he squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly. Severus regarded the exchange with a mixture of understanding and sadness. This was going to be a challenge, no doubt. Finally he said softly, knowing that his voice was a bit soothing when spoke in gentle tones, "Has everyone been introduced?"

Arasmus nodded. "Not formally no, but informally yes."

"Then you know what my name is?"

Arasmus found himself becoming a bit calmer in the male's presence. Kael was right. This man was incredibly powerful, but kind. He had suspected it when the male had healed him, but he wasn't sure. Though he doubted Snape would want to hear that he thought him kind. He seemed to have the air of someone completely comfortable with their own image of themselves, even if it was a bit too harsh. So, to call him kind would be an insult… for now. "Professor Severus Snape."

"And everyone else in the room?" Keeping his voice soft and soothing, he watched the cub calm down more. Good.

Oblivious to the fact that everyone who knew him were gaping like fish except for Dumbledore, Severus intently watched as the boy nodded and answered, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Lucius Malfoy, and Master Harry Potter."

_Master? _Harry thought, but was silent. Unlike Ron, Harry knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Correct." Severus graced him with a ghost of a smile before continuing, "I am sorry if it was strange of me to ask you this, but I did it to see if your recent attack has impaired your thought process."

Harry sighed, understanding. Any kind of seizure type attacks had the potential of damaging brain connections. Arasmus nodded, relaxing more. He still avoided eye contact. He feared that if he looked into those beautiful eyes, he'd get lost in them.

Severus took note of it and figured he'd let it go for now. Instead he asked, keeping his voice soft, "Is it alright if everyone sat in here or do you want to go somewhere else to discuss the classes?"

Arasmus' eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Snape was honestly asking his opinion? Finally he felt his friend lightly jabbing him in the side. He blinked and smiled apologetically, "Anywhere is fine."

"Yes, but where are you going to be the most comfortable?"

"Here is fine."

"Good." So he hadn't been broken into slave mode yet. Good to know. Severus nodded to his adult companions and they all sat around the room, not moving any closer to the two than where Severus sat.

Dumbledore took it on from there, gently stating, "I am very glad that you have gotten better since last night. Please let Severus or I know if you need anything."

Arasmus and Kael nodded. He smiled and then began, "As you know, everyone here besides myself will be your new tutors until the term starts up on September First. After that point, it is up to any tutor to feel the need to continue your lessons or drop them. But for now, I will let you know what your tutors will be teaching you."

It turned out Lupin had finally decided to call his 'class' Creature Defense #1. Harry had decided his 'class' would be called Wizard Defense #1. Lucius had settled on Magic Weaponry #1 and Wizard Etiquette #1. Snape had chosen Creature Occulamency and Offense, along with Cat Dragon History 101. Finally Dumbledore concluded that if the two needed any help from his end, he'd be as available as he could be, otherwise the tutors would have to solve the problems. As the Headmaster walked out, leaving the tutors to talk with their new charges, he smiled and patted Severus on the arm.

Severus flinched slightly, which both cats and tutors noted but didn't comment on. Lupin took the floor, saying, "Now that the Headmaster is gone, we will tell you all you need to know about your classes and what to study for and things like that. First off, here are your schedules." He handed two folders to the cubs, who took them eagerly.

Severus gave Arasmus an amused look as he opened his book and scanned through it like a favorite toy. Finally Lupin ahem'd and the boys turned their attention back to the werewolf. "So, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, you will have Occulamency with Professor Snape from eight in the morning until ten. There will be a break for lunch and then at twelve until two, you will have Magic Weaponry with Professor Malfoy. There will be an hour break, and then you will have Wizard Defense with Harry from three until five."

Both boys nodded enthusiastically. Harry had the grace to give them sympathetic looks. Occulamency first thing in the morning on MONDAY of all days would not be something he'd be excited about. Quite the opposite really. But, maybe Snape would train them differently. Since they were cats, maybe they had a different teaching method. Still, he inwardly shuddered, glad that he had finally mastered the art of mind blocking, etc.

Lupin continued, "On Tuesdays and Thursdays, at seven in the morning you will have Creature Defense with me until eleven. After lunch, you will have Creature Offense with Professor Snape from twelve until four. At five until seven you will have Wizard Etiquette with Professor Malfoy. On Saturdays, from noon until four you will have Cat Dragon History 101 with Professor Snape."

Lucius added gently, "If the schedule seems a bit too much, let us know so that we can change it."

Kael and Arasmus nodded. Harry could hear Ron grumbling now, telling them all that the classes were bloody too long and what about Quidditch? But thankfully these kids seemed to take everything in stride, as if incredibly eager to learn to defend themselves. He really couldn't blame them. He'd felt the same way up until DA. After that, it was a bit easier to defend himself. Though, the Occulamency sessions were a joke. He knew why Severus did what he did, but it still made him grumpy thinking about it.

Arasmus finally winced as a surge of pain went through his stomach. Sweet Jesus, did it always happen around this time of day? Kael saw the action and gently rubbed his friend's wrist. Harry narrowed his eyes, understanding completely what the boy was going through. He'd done it to himself several times as a teen. Lucius and Lupin took note, and gazed questionably at Severus.

The man was watching the two cats intently, as if trying to figure something out. Finally he sighed. "Why don't we break for breakfast and then get back to discussing the classes?"

At the mention of breakfast, Arasmus and Kael's stomachs rumbled hungrily. Everyone chuckled as they made their way out the door and down to the kitchen. Arasmus followed them, conscious that the dark eyed cat was following close to him, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Still, he trembled slightly. The feel of his eyes on the back of his neck made him suddenly feel really self conscious and shy. What the HELL? Since when was he shy? Since… that day. That's right.

Feeling suddenly not hungry at all, he nearly gagged at the smell from the kitchen. Severus seemed to understand, for he gently brushed past the boy, and as he did so, he leaned in and touched his arm. Suddenly Arasmus didn't feel bad anymore. It was as if his pain had been sucked right out of him. He blinked and watched as the handsome man went into the kitchen. Shivering slightly, he rubbed his arms.

He was immediately assaulted by Molly as she fussed over him. "Oh dear, I hope you like pancakes? I am not sure what certain creatures eat."

Severus answered that one, "Anything that is remotely dead and cooked, am I right, Mr. Laisren?"

As the man sat down and sipped some orange juice, he noticed that everyone was gaping at him again. This was truly starting to get annoying. Finally he irritably growled, "What?"

Draco snorted and caused Ron to choke on his tea. Hermione glowered at both before popping some bacon into her mouth delicately. Lucius finally said, "Having some of your own kind around might actually be a good thing, Severus."

The potion's master flushed slightly and decided to ignore the rest of the group by pointedly not looking at them. Suddenly he caught the scent of the feline males as they sat down. They smelled good. It had been easy to control himself when thinking about Arasmus' welfare on the stairs, but now… it was difficult. Arasmus didn't really know where to sit, so he sat across from Severus in between Harry and Kael. Molly fussed around, giving everyone food and drink. She gave Arasmus an extra helping of everything and the boy looked a bit green because of it.

Harry murmured to him, "Just eat what you can. Molly's always been a bit of a mothering witch."

Arasmus nodded, and dug in. He suddenly slowed down, picking up a distinct not so nice smell. He swallowed and tried hard to breathe downwind. Severus didn't touch anything on his plate. Molly looked at him questionably, "And why aren't you eating? Have you suddenly found my cooking deplorable, Severus?"

Severus gently sat his cup down and caught the smirks directed his way from the younger household. He looked up at her and said sourly, "I am not hungry. And no, I think your cooking is immaculate, Molly."

Draco finally asked Ron, "Does your mother know about the concept of simple cereal with milk in the mornings?"

Ron shrugged and mumbled through a mouthful of food, "Wefwoes wawewer we was."

"Ronald Weasley! Swallow your food before you speak!" Molly shrieked, causing Arasmus to jump.

Ron flushed slightly and swallowed before repeating, "She fixes whatever she wants."

Sirius chuckled at the remark, understanding completely.

Arasmus gently pushed his plate away, only have eaten one fourth of the huge helping. Not thinking anyone was watching, he grabbed some bacon and a few rolls and rolled them up in his napkin, under the table. Severus noticed it as well as Harry. Looking over at Kael, he noticed that he had done the same thing. Arching a delicate eyebrow, he shared a knowing look with Harry.

Harry stiffly nodded, knowing what the silent message was conveying. And why not? He was an expert in this area. After all the plates were cleared, Severus and the other tutors sat down to talk with their charges, while the others left to do cleaning up. Arasmus felt his hands shaking as he held the bundled food hidden in his baggy shirt.

Lupin started by saying, "Well, I guess I'll lead off on what I am going to teach you two. Creature Defense will cover essentially a whole lot of different species of creatures I have come into contact with as a werewolf. You will learn how to recognize the creatures in disguise as well as understand how to protect oneself from them if the unavoidable conflict does occur. Main creatures are Veelas, Dragons, Weres, and Elves. Demons will be discussed as well, since we will have a few demon spawn attending in the fall."

Arasmus and Kael nodded carefully, excitement in their eyes.

Harry smiled and took the floor, "Wizard Defense will consist of learning how to use Wizard spells and your other talents in fighting Wizards. If the enemy uses Wizards or Witches, it will be a good thing to be prepared. Some spells you will learn aren't in the Hogwarts curriculum because of the seriousness of this nature. If we wish to win this upcoming war, we will need all the knowledge we can get on the subject." He then finally sighed softly, "Also… may I suggest you eat before you pass out, both of you?"

Lupin arched an eyebrow as he watched the two boys sigh and unfold their hidden food. Busted. Lucius smiled grimly and gently said, "You don't have to worry about starving here, cubs."

"We know that…." Kael said before coughing slightly.

"Then why did you take the food and not eat much at breakfast?" Lucius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Isn't it obvious Lucius?" When the man looked a bit confused, he improvised, "Sirius may be only an animagus human, but his dog form's scent isn't very appealing to cats, especially ones who haven't been around him that long."

Lupin's eyebrows shot up. "Why doesn't my smell affect them?"

"You smell better." Arasmus stated bluntly as he munched hungrily on some bacon.

Harry let out a snort of laughter and laughed even harder when Lupin blushed. And then everyone in the room, including the two boys snickered and laughed when Severus pulled out an apple from his robes and started munching on it.

Harry calmed himself to a few chuckles and asked, a bit breathless, "I didn't know he smelled so bad?"

Severus glowered at the boy for a moment, which was utterly pointless to do, but he did so anyways. "Potter, you have heard of good hygiene, correct?"

Lucius coughed to hide his laugh. Harry gave up on defending his godfather. Lupin on the other hand, suggested, "I'll talk him into taking a bath."

"Please do before we all die from starvation." Severus commented dryly, causing Arasmus and Kael to snigger.

He gave them an amused glance before he changed the subject back to class subjects. "What I will be teaching you consists of everything I know of being a Cat Dragon. I will teach you what it means to be a Cat Dragon, both in mind and spirit as well as physical. The Offense class will cover a Cat Dragon's way of fighting, protecting and the thrill of the hunt. Occulamency will be difficult for you both, but I think with enough time and patience -" He glowered at Potter for sniggering, "you will do fine. Cat Dragon History will cover from the very beginning of recorded time for the cats and go up to the middle ages."

"Wow….." The cubs breathed in unison. Grinning at one another, showing very white sharp teeth, Harry was a bit taken aback by the fact that both kits had two sets of fangs. One set on the top and one set on the bottom. But… it suited them. Lucius suddenly caught the blonde male carrier's scent and closed his eyes in bliss. Sighing softly he opened his eyes and collected himself. The boy was that… a BOY, not a hooker or a concubine for hire. Plus, he was supposed to teach those two!

Kael caught the blonde man watching him and blushed slightly. He was very attractive, though Kael didn't know anything about Veelas. Shivering slightly, he turned his attention to Arasmus, who was smiling at him still.

He offered another grin of excitement before Lucius said, "In my classes, I will be teaching you essentially of how to mask one's presence to look like another just by Wizard Etiquette. Also, I am a weapon's master in almost all forms of weaponry, and I suggest you all learn how to fight and defend yourself with any weapon I give you. If your magic fails you, which most likely it won't, it will be good to know how to keep oneself and their companions alive and even catch the enemy by surprise."

Then Lupin took over. "We have spoke at great length with one another unknown by the Headmaster and have come to a decision that once you two have come to a certain level, all of us will teach you at the same time in the fall and make it one session per day. So, instead of having a one on one with your tutor, you'll have all four of us. In that way, we can combine all of the skills you have learned and move on towards Advanced Offense and Defense. You probably will still have separate courses with Severus and Lucius with the Cat Dragon History and Wizard Etiquette, but otherwise everything will be put together."

The cubs' grins got wider, if that was possible. Finally, Kael thought of something. "What will happen once the other creatures arrive?"

"They will be taught separately from you until they get to the same skill level as you both. We have discussed with Dumbledore a medium because obviously not either one of us can really spare the time to teach others as much as we'd like to in between lessons. So, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will help us out as much as they can once school starts. Eventually, we will hold it to you both to help train your peers, including the wizards and witches at Hogwarts." Lupin answered.

And then Arasmus asked softly after swallowing another mouthful of biscuit, "What about Hogwarts Houses? I heard Master Harry say that there are four different ones. Are we going to be split up into different houses?"

Severus regarded Lucius for a moment before the blonde looked away, losing the staring battle. Lucius said, "You don't need to worry about that. Once school is in session, there will be a new house added. It will be called Larkspur, named after the very first student who attended Hogwarts, who just so happened to be a creature… a Pega-griff. It will be a house that only students with creature blood can be in. That way, all of you will be together, though you still will have classes with the wizard and witch students."

The cubs breathed sighs of relief. They didn't think they could handle being separated into different houses. Sure, Kael would be able to handle most of it, but what of Arasmus? He had been so damaged since that night….

"Who will be the head of the house?" Harry asked, though he gathered he knew the answer.

Lupin smiled. "Me."

At the two cubs' questing looks as to why him and not Severus, he explained, "Lucius is going to be doing Ministry work, so he won't be able to be the Head of any house and Harry has Auror Academy to attend to when he is not teaching you. Severus is the head of Slytherin already, so it was recommended that I become the head of the creature house."

Nodding, both boys finished their snagged meals. Arasmus looked around for any more bits to eat, finding that his stomach was like a bottomless pit. He rubbed her stomach to soothe it. Maybe later he would be able to sneak into the kitchen and grab some fruit or jerky. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of the dog. Instantly feeling queasy, he mumbled, "I have to go to the bathroom." And quickly exited the room right before Siri walked in.

* * *

><p><em>*I love Sirius, but I could totally poke fun at him smelling bad. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.*<em>


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: Inheritance**

* * *

><p><em>Previously... *Nodding, both boys finished their snagged meals. Arasmus looked around for any more bits to eat, finding that his stomach was like a bottomless pit. He rubbed his stomach to soothe it. Maybe later he would be able to sneak into the kitchen and grab some fruit or jerky. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of the dog. Instantly feeling queasy, he mumbled, "I have to go to the bathroom." And quickly exited the room right before Siri walked in.*<em>

* * *

><p>Kael blanched, though he didn't feel as bad as Arasmus. The other cat had hypersensitive senses. He mumbled, "I'll be right back." After he fled past the dog, Siri arched an eyebrow, at a loss.<p>

"What's wrong with the boys?"

Harry let out a chuckle and even Severus had the grace to smile. Lupin stood and stretched. Walking over to his buddy he wrinkled his nose. Now that Severus had mentioned it… his buddy did stink. "Mate, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Siri said, a bit confused.

As they left the room, Harry stretched in his chair. Suddenly he nearly bolted upright when his cell phone went off, the same blasted song that Geico used.

_I always feel like somebody's watchin' me  
>And I have no privacy ooo wo oh<em>

Severus and Lucius stared dispassionately at the boy as he got the irritating muggle contraption out of his pants. Flipping it open, he said, "Hi Hermione. What's up?"

"I will never understand that muggle term." Lucius commented dryly.

"That's not the only one." Severus agreed.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes got wide. "Are you serious? That is bloody terrific! Let me run it by the Professors first. I'll call you back in a bit." He closed the phone and gave a shit-eating smile to his two snarky professors.

Lucius sighed and ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. "What is it this time?"

Severus chuckled softly. He knew exactly what the blonde was thinking.

Harry had the grace to look a bit sheepish before he explained, "Hermione just called and wanted to know if it would be alright if we took the boys down to Diagon Alley to buy them some new clothes and books." He left out the part of possibly going through muggle London.

Severus thought for a moment before looking at Lucius. "I don't see why not. Draco can go with you. It'd keep him from moping. I suggest Lupin go with you as well."

Harry nodded, knowing it wasn't disrespect that the man was talking about. It was a backup plan assurance just in case something went wrong. Lupin's presence would scare off the other cat dragon prospectors because of his scent. That would be a good thing, too.

Well, at least with Lupin, it wouldn't be a problem going to muggle London.

* * *

><p>A few hours later….<p>

* * *

><p>Arasmus shivered slightly, mostly out of excitement and apprehension of going to muggle London and Diagon Alley. Kael grinned at him, feeling also excited. This would be the actual first time of experiencing shopping. They both had never been allowed to shop at all with their previous adoptive parents. Lupin shared an amused look with Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron.<p>

This was going to be an interesting day.

The first place they stopped was Gringotts. It would be there that they would find out the boys' real heritage and if they had any money. If not, then Albus had suggested that they use Hogwarts' Poor Wizard Fund until they reached seventeen… when the boys by WIZARD standards would be completely adult. After which time they could get a wizard job or stay at Hogwarts and get paid by Albus. Or both.

As they walked into the large strange wizard bank, a goblin named Jokkrogin immediately assisted them. When Lupin explained the circumstances, the goblin took out a blank parchment. He then looked at the boys pointedly, "One at a time, I want you both to prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment."

Arasmus and Kael nodded, both a bit nervous. This was the moment of truth for both of them. They just wished they had known about this earlier, otherwise they wouldn't have dug into their inheritance searching and in so doing made them traumatized for life… not really getting their answers. Kael went first, since he was more confident and more eager.

He let one fingernail lengthen into a small claw and pricked his finger. Lupin watched with amusement and amazement. It still boggled his mind that cats had the ability to change their forms at will. He'd never be able to do that.

Harry and the other 'younger' generation watched in anticipation. Even Draco looked interested. As the blood dropped onto the parchment, it began to spread out like ink, defining a genetic tree starting with him, his parents, and then his grandparents, and eventually it went to his ancestors. The goblin looked through the tree and said gruffly, "Your Lion blood is very strong. You have powerful ancestors of the light bearing feys, which first made the dragons."

Kael shared an excited smile with his friend before looking at his parent's names and everything else. Apparently his true name was Kael Trixan Heartstrong . Both of his parents had been full blooded lion dragons. He was an only child. A little disappointed, he quickly noticed that one of his uncles had mated with a witch. Looking at the goblin expectantly, Kael wondered if he had any inheritance here.

Jokkrogin said gamely, "You do have an inheritance. It seems your parents knew what was going to happen to them when they defied You-Know-What (not You-Know-Who). Right before their deaths, they came here and set up your inheritance. Here is the key to your vaults. There are three in total."

Kael beamed excitedly and took the key. So his parents had been one of those rare cat couples that actually cared for one another and himself. Good to know that at least he had been wanted. Looking over at Arasmus, he literally pushed the boy in front of him to see his own inheritance.

Arasmus gave his friend a mock growl before holding out his hand to Kael. His friend blinked and sighed, knowing that once Arasmus had been attacked that night, he hadn't been able to transform. Of course, no one else knew that, but the action was not lost on them.

Kael gently pricked his friend's finger and watched as Arasmus placed his finger over a clean parchment. As the drip of dark blood fell onto the parchment, everyone watched as his inheritance was drawn out. Gaping like a fish, Arasmus was astonished to find out that his family went all the way to not only the same ancestor as Kael's but also Salthazar Slytherin, of whom Harry and Hermione had filled him in about.

"So, I am part wizard?" He asked the goblin.

He shook his head no. Instead he explained, "Your Tigerpanthera genes are pure. Salthazar Slytherin was not a wizard, though everyone was taught to believe so. He was a cat dragon with wizard abilities and powers. It was he who discovered the use of Parseltongue and also could change his form not only into a cat like dragon, but also a snake or lizard." Harry blinked, finding his name among the list of relatives. "Bloody hell, mate, looks like you are related to Ras." Ron said with a small teasing smile, ignoring the glare at the use of a nickname coming from Arasmus.

"But I don't have cat dragon blood in me." He said with a confused look on his face.

"No, but your mother had creature blood in her. It resides in you too, though we are not at liberty to say until your inheritance. After which it will explain everything to you." The goblin said. He then told Harry, "Your father is related to Mr. Laisren, but not by blood. He had been adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. So his whole entire inheritance was complicated even more than he'd ever imagined. How strange. The goblin then turned back to Arasmus, who was watching him with a peculiar look on his face. He had thought it strange that his name had been the same. Arasmus Laisren. He was also curious about his kin. He was an only child, but what of his parents? They were deceased, but what had happened to them?

The goblin then stated, "Tigerpantheras are very rare. Even more rare still is pure bloods. They used to rule the cat dragons at the side of the ancient cats known as the Engrela. Eventually the Tigerpantheras gave up their rule and went into hiding because of the curse on the Engrelas. The ancient cats had been cursed as a demon race by a powerful light wizard, stating that any would destroy any cat or creature near them except for those to be used in procreation. There was one strain of Engrelas that managed to find a way to cure themselves, but only because they had married into a wizard family."

Finally the goblin concluded abruptly, changing the subject, "Unlike most cats nowadays, Tigerapantheras and the first ancient ones valued their mates above themselves. Your parents died in the same battle that took Mr. Heartstrong's parents. Your parents also gave you their inheritance. Here is your keys."

"Keys?" Arasmus' jaw dropped. Harry smiled knowingly. He'd felt the same way when he'd found out that his family had left him more than one vault.

"You have four keys to eight vaults, all of which you have access to because though the Wizarding world views children at the age of 17 adults, the cat dragons do not. They view you as an adult once you reached thirteen." The goblin confirmed what Arasmus and Kael already knew.

Taking the keys and fingering them a bit, Arasmus got the overwhelming urge to hug the goblin. He squashed it though, knowing the creature would think he was crazy. Besides, he was a MALE. True, he was a carrier, and was more prone to vivid emotions, but still…. So instead he said, "Thank you."

The goblin nodded stiffly and took everyone into the carts to go to the vaults. They stopped first at Kael's because his were on a higher level than Arasmus'. When they went into the first vault, Arasmus and Kael both gaped at the piles and piles of gold. Lupin smiled grimly and figured he'd have to ask Dumbledore if it would be a good thing to have the boys a trusted accountant.

Harry looked around and rubbed his head. He finally suggested to Kael to take a handful of the coins and then come back later if he needed more. Lupin breathed a sigh of relief. He patted Harry on the back with a smile. The boy gave him a cheeky one in return.

The next vault contained stacks upon stacks of books and scrolls. Taking a few and having Hermione shrink them into a bottomless backpack, Kael let the goblin lead the way to the final vault. Inside was family relics and hordes of weapons, armor, and even furniture.

Everyone shared the same thought: Merlin's beard.

Arasmus walked into the vault and followed his friend, looking at several neat looking things. Kael was about ready to take a huge Samurai sword off of a pedestal when Lupin stayed his hand. "Not yet, little one. Let's see if it's spelled in any way, ok?"

Kael wasn't happy with the whole 'little one' terminology, but nodded. Draco laughed softly when he spotted Arasmus almost drooling over a huge dual sword big enough to make a Star Trek Klingon envious. It was the type to wrap around the arm or back and had Celtic engravings all over it. He approached the dark cat and mused softly, "I wonder if my dad knows how to wield one of these."

Arasmus jumped slightly, woken out of his droolfest by the Veela. He blinked and looked at him. "I hope so. I wonder if my parents gave me stuff like this…."

After looking around the huge vault and Kael taking a few weapons with Lupin's permission, they set off for Arasmus' inheritance. The boy folded his hands and couldn't help but feel extremely excited. Eight vaults to explore. Dayum. Harry looked at his muggle watch and smiled. "Good, it's only nine thirty. That means we've got some time to spare till we go to the shops. So, Ras, take your time."

Arasmus blushed, wondering if the boy was a mind reader. Tche… after the past few months, he could believe anything was possible.

They all got out of the cart and went into the first vault. Like with Kael's this vault was wall to wall gold. Hesitant to touch any of it, Arasmus asked Lupin to get him some of the gold. He smiled at the boy kindly, understanding completely. He took a handful and put it in a pouch. He gave it to him and Arasmus put it in his hip pocket of his baggy, ratted, holey jeans.

The next vault had all silver.

The one after that had copper.

The fourth vault had nothing but fancy clothing, rugs, drapes, blankets, and other precious fabrics. Dayum… had his mother been a fabric conjurer? The fifth vault had relics. The sixth had books and scrolls, of which he took many and shrunk down. He'd always been a bookworm. Hermione nodded with a smile, feeling glad that one cat wanted to learn. The seventh vault had all kinds of antique furniture. Finally the eighth fault had nothing but weapons.

And those weapons lined the walls, the floor, and each one had labels. Each one was set in alignment next to their sheaths or counterparts. Arasmus drooled as he looked around. There must have been over a thousand articles of weaponry. There were even muggle weapons, like guns, slings, grenades, and _bombs_. He spotted a beautiful black katana that was longer than a usual katana and had Celtic engravings done in metallic blue that wrapped around the blade like a vine. The hilt itself was simple and black, with thick leather binding. Looking down at the label he gasped.

"This sword belonged to my mother." It even had a name. It was called Viper Princess.

Lupin saw the cub look at it longingly. He said a few incantations and found that the sword wasn't armed with any hostile spells. He looked at the boy and said, "Go ahead."

The boy picked it up gently by the hilt and blade. Despite his carefulness, the blade lightly cut his finger. The blood dripped onto the blade and suddenly the sword started _glowing. _He nearly dropped the sword, but finally heard it hum gently at him.

"I think it accepts you as it's knew owner." Draco stated.

Everyone's eyes turned to him quizzically. "What?" He asked, puffing out his chest. "I may not be a master of weaponry like my father, but having one as my father allows me to pick up on things. That sword there must be a rare magic harbinger. Meaning that this blade, if choosing to bond with someone, will destroy any enemy and protect its master. You are now its new master."

Lupin gently shrunk the sword (being very careful, not wanting to anger it) and put it in a bag and returned it to Arasmus. "Do you want anything else from here?"

"I wonder what my father used." Arasmus said softly as he looked around.

Ron for once, showed some intelligence by guessing at one large wicked looking sword, the blade was blood red with black Egyptian hieroglyphs engraved in the base. The black leather bound hilt was long, making the sword look like a two handed one. A long black strip of fabric was tied at its girth and was braided, dangling a few inches from the hilt.

He suggested, "This one might be it."

Everyone turned and gaped at it. The fact that it was a magic sword was not lost on them, especially since it was floating in midair, sheath resting underneath it.

Arasmus walked over to it and looked at the label. He grinned and nearly tackled Ron in a hug. "You found it!"

Ron blushed as red as his hair and gulped, briefly wondering why the hell he was getting embarrassed by a bloke! Hermione snorted in laughter at the look on his face. Even Draco and Harry had to smile and chuckle. Kael gently pealed his friend off of the flustered Weasley. Lupin was looking at the sword carefully. It was named Devourer of Blood. It had been Arasmus' father's sword. He said a few light spells, not wanting to piss off a dormant very dangerous looking sword.

For a moment nothing happened, and then it started glowing, the red of its blade going bright crimson. After another moment, it stopped glowing. Lupin and the others sighed, relieved.

"Can I touch it?" Arasmus asked. It seemed to… want him to touch it. He felt a pull coming from it.

"You can try, though if it looks a bit angry, I suggest you stop your advances." Lupin said warily.

Arasmus gulped slightly and shivered. It looked like a cruel demonic sword, but he figured that if his father had wielded it, then maybe it wasn't so bad, right? Gathering what little courage he had in her being, Arasmus reached out and gently touched the hilt. The blade flared almost white and he nearly let go of it.

Lupin cried out, "Keep hold of it! Otherwise it'll see you as a threat!"

Arasmus nodded and reaffirmed his grip. The sword suddenly turned dark, almost black as it analyzed this new wielder. Draco suggested, "Maybe it needs to know your blood, like the other one?"

The courageous boy nodded and reached out and touched the flaming blade with his injured finger. The sword hissed and snarled for about ten agonizingly long seconds before it calmed to its normal shade of coloring, humming gently.

Picking up the sword gently, he was shocked to find that it was way lighter than he expected it to be. He gently stroked the girth of the blade, marveling that it had accepted him. It was friggin' huge! It was longer than he was tall and the hilt was longer than his mother's sword. How would he learn how to wield it?

Seeing the rapid change of expressions run all over his friend's face, Kael suggested that he ask Lucius about it. Arasmus nodded and held onto it as Lupin shrunk the sword (this time even more careful) and put it in the same sack with his mother's sword.

After that, they picked out a few other weapons, like daggers, bows and arrows, etc. Strangely enough, Arasmus' family had a whole lot more weaponry than Kael's, but that didn't bother either cat in the least. Dark creatures tended to horde their weapons like family, whereas Light ones just kept a few and treated them reverently.

* * *

><p><em>*Hmmm, a little more information about the boys' inheritance. Hope you enjoyed it!*<em>


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 6: Shopping!**

* * *

><p>Finally leaving Gringotts, they went through Diagon Alley and bought Wizarding robes and text books. The cubs nearly shrieked in excitement when Lupin told them that they could buy a familiar. Entering the pet shop, Kael spotted a beautiful white owl and reached out and let it smell him. The owl puffed up and hooted obtusely, but let him pet it. Arasmus walked around, looking at the various animals. Spotting a cute small black viper with a green star on her forehead, he asked it<em>, "What's your name?"<em>

He didn't notice everyone jump and turn to look at him in astonishment. The viper hissed out, "_Asthamos. And yours? I didn't know two legs (wizards or humans) could speak our tongue?"_

He arched an eyebrow. He then shrugged mentally and said, _"I'm Arasmus __Laisren__. I didn't know I was speaking your tongue." _

Harry walked over to the boy and gently touched his arm. Arasmus jumped and the viper hissed at Harry. He said in parseltongue, _"Forgive me Asthamos. I don't mean any threat to him."_

Arasmus blinked, finally noticing everyone in the room, customers and all were gaping at them both like madmen. He reddened slightly and coughed, embarrassed. The viper calmed and slithered up to be petted by Arasmus. He grinned. "Can I have him?"

Lupin gulped, feeling very… uncomfortable, but managed to say, "I think it's alright. Harry, what do you think?"

Harry reached down and petted the snake. "Why not? I wished I could have had a snake in school." He suddenly got an evil grin on his face, which made Hermione, Draco, and Ron shake their heads and grumble 'here he goes'. Harry walked over to a large python's crate and hissed at it.

After another few moments of hissing, Harry smiled. "I'd like to take this one."

The owner of the shop nodded and wiped his brow, glad to get rid of the huge thing and the viper. Those two snakes were the most trouble making animals he'd had yet. Arasmus then looked over at some of the weird looking birds and fluffy owls. He spotted a black horned owl and smiled. He held out his hand, like he saw Kael do and let the bird smell him. It finally pecked his fingers and crooned. He gave the bird a toothy smile before petting it gently.

Finally paying and leaving the store, birds and snakes in tow, they decided to go to muggle London. Arasmus was getting used to having a bird propped on his shoulder, but when a huge white older owl came by and landed on Harry's arm, he sighed. He was beginning to wonder if the older boy had one, the way he looked at Kael's new one.

Harry stroked Hedwig's throat and she clucked at him motherly before getting a treat. She gulped it down happily as everyone left Diagon Alley.

Going through muggle London was a bit more fun. There, Lupin kept watch over the animals and packages while Kael dragged everyone around to nearly every clothing store, and Arasmus with every electronic store. Harry and Hermione had learned how to convert wizard gold into money, so there wasn't a problem buying things. They all finally got dragged into a Goth store with loud music.

Kael pulled Arasmus around, picking out clothes and other accessories. Lupin tiredly found a bench outside and sipped some water. Thank Merlin he was the one chaperoning the teens. He knew Severus would have pulled his hair out and hexed a few things in irritation, and Lucius would have barfed at seeing too many jewelry places. Siri, if he had a choice, wouldn't have liked going either.

Kael piled clothes after clothes onto Arasmus' arms, squealing ironically like a girl. Hell… at least he was happy. Arasmus sighed softly and finally after what seemed like the hundredth outfit, both of them were done shopping… for _themselves_. Finally getting Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione a new Goth makeover, they left the store.

"I'm just surprised they didn't buy the whole bloody store." Ron grumbled, thanking Merlin almighty for the ability to shrink their stuff.

A bit later, they entered a boutique. Arasmus looked over some of the books and found a haircut. He smiled and shyly asked Lupin, "Do you think this would look hot on me?"

Lupin, Harry, and the rest looked at it. Lupin nodded slowly, "You could pull it off. Some wouldn't be able to, but I think you'd look attractive."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the werewolf with astonished looks. He blinked. "What?"

"You said, 'attractive'." Harry snorted.

Draco rolled his eyes and explained to the fuddled werewolf, "He'd look drop dead gorgeous."

Arasmus had the grace to blush, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Lupin then threw up his hands in defeat. "Why are you asking my opinion then?"

"Because I want to get an older opinion." Arasmus said seriously, glowering at Draco, who shrugged.

Lupin arched an eyebrow. Suddenly he grinned mischievously, "My… do you want to impress someone?"

Arasmus flushed even redder. "Sort of." He mumbled.

Harry's eyes widened and then he laughed.

Hard.

So much so that Hermione smacked him over the head. He rubbed his head and chuckled. Draco was fighting hard not to laugh himself. Ron… of course looked completely clueless.

Hermione hugged her new friend. "I think he'd like it."

"You think so?" Arasmus asked, green eyes wide.

Lupin barked out a laugh. "He'd find it hard to resist you, my boy. He's always preferred punk haired men or women. Or at least, that's the way he was in school. But it's worth a try."

Ron asked, "Who?"

Ignoring him, Hermione said, "I think he still finds them attractive. We've never seen Severus date anyone per se, but in town, we have spotted him staring at males and females with punk style hair."

"SNAPE?" Ron shrieked, sounding a bit too much like a girl.

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco said good-naturedly, all out grinning now.

"But, he's like forty something and Ras is only fifteen!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Ron, age difference does not matter, especially if you live over a thousand years." Hermione pointed out.

"Thousand years?" Ron asked, eyes getting wider. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione explained patiently, "The oldest cat who ever lived was an ancient who died at the age of 1256. And besides, our own Professor Snape is considered a very young man by cat standards. Though they are deemed adults at the age of thirteen, they age slowly after the age of twenty three. They stay roughly looking around twenty five for over seven hundred years. After which they start to age."

Apparently the young witch had read up on the cat dragons. Arasmus mumbled, "Maybe I'd better not."

Lupin smiled at him gently and said, "Go ahead." He looked over at Ron as he went to get his hair cut. "You have to realize Ron, that Severus would be good for him and vise versa. I know for a fact that he NEVER dates anyone under the age of eighteen, even by cat standards, so Mr. Arasmus will have to suffer through his little crush until then. Plus, he would never hurt him. I am sure of it."

"How?" Ron groused and got a smack to the back of his head for his troubles.

Lupin regarded him seriously, as if debating whether or not to tell him the truth. Finally he settled on a different alley, but still truthful. "It would go against his nature, Ron."

Hermione's eyes widened, getting what he was saying without actually stating it in words. Harry and Draco soon caught on and both let out breaths of astonishment. Finally Draco said softly, "That's why he was so agitated…."

Ron, oblivious as usual, sat and sulked, ignoring every hint dropped in front of his nose. Harry asked Remus, "Do you think Ras knows?"

"I am not sure, though he is drawn to him like a magnet. Kael probably is suspicious, though I doubt he even knows. I don't even think he himself knows." Remus said sadly.

He then regarded Harry, Draco, Ron *still oblivious*, and Hermione, "Either way it goes, I don't want any of you to tell him, ok?"

At their nods, he said softly, "It's best if he finds his own way. And I think Arasmus will eventually take the next step when the time comes. I know for a fact that Severus might not want to, so it'll probably be up to the cub. And if they don't, I'll have to beat it into his thick skull."

Draco smiled and suggested, "I feel that way about my father."

It was his turn to be gaped at. Ron asked him, "What do you mean?"

"He's attracted to someone and thinks that he would never be attracted to him. He also thinks it's wrong, when it's not. How can you deny your mate?" Draco commented.

Gasps were heard around the room. "Bugger…." Ron breathed, though he was still clueless as to who Draco was referring to.

Harry smiled. "And I thought everything would settle down after Voldemort. But here we are, talking about complex relationships and drama."

Hermione had to laugh at that.

A bit later, Arasmus got down from the stool and smiled at his friends. "What do you think?" He asked, curious.

Smiling faces all around greeted him and even Lupin ruffled his now punk styled crimson-black hair. It was short and spiked in the back, but was long in the front, streaked with lighter crimson as highlights. It stuck up everywhere on the top like a pixie and without any sort of gel or magic to hold it up. It was so thick and poofed, it looked like a model's haircut. "Beautiful." He grinned.

They waited for Kael to get his 'do' done. He had gone in the same time as Arasmus, but was taking longer. Finally he came out and everyone grinned. His hair was still white blonde and very long, but now it had dark green and red stripes through the length, some to the roots, others half way. It was also slightly wavy, like he had gotten a soft perm.

Arasmus let out an embarrassingly high squeal and tackled his friend. "You look so cute!"

If it had come from any other person, Kael would have slugged them senseless. Instead, he laughed good-naturedly and blushed. He then ruffled his friend's hair. "So do you."

Leaving, they sat down and ate lunch of burgers and fries. The cats sipped on some Mt. Dew, while the others drank tea or coffee. Finally they finished eating and left to go look around a bit more. Afterwards, they left to back to Grimauld's Place. Entering and taking off their coats, and with Hermione's help, the cubs went upstairs and unshrunk their gobs of bags full of junk that they'd purchased or got from their vaults.

Arasmus was just impressed that both of them had only used one fourth of their gold from the small bags and got all of this stuff. Hermione helped them put everything away. After that task was done, Arasmus and his friend went to go take a much needed shower. (Hey with hours of shopping with wet clothes in London's weather, one needed to… if only to warm up) Afterwards, Arasmus nearly ran right smack into Severus as he was making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He had just got done talking to Potter and Draco. He found himself gobsmacked when a crimson-black haired (shockingly in a punk cut), pale cat ran into him.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him and himself from falling down the stairs like a bunch of rambunctious cubs. Arasmus inhaled the other male's scent and felt his mouth water. Oh, heaven… he smelled so good! Merlin's beard, how was he going to keep from going all googly eyed at him? The urge to let the dominant male mate him was very, very strong. The boy gulped and found his head burrowing in the older cat's chest, the nuzzle not lost by Severus.

Severus winced as his body responded alarmingly to the boy's scent and his actions. Hell… how was he going to keep himself from taking the cub? Arasmus smelled so good. His exotic scent was drowning Severus in white hot desire.

Shivering slightly, he scrambled for his control and wrenched a hold onto it. He gently murmured to Arasmus, "Are you alright?"

Arasmus blinked. Oh, that _voice_…. It was so deep and husky. He felt goosebumbs run up and down his back and arms. He looked up at Severus and caught his lust filled look. Arasmus blinked again. Sweet Jesus… Severus looked like he wanted him too! But the boy's inner voice reminded him,_ 'he doesn't date anyone under eighteen, you twit'_. He blushed and nodded.

And then suddenly Severus leaned in and gave Arasmus' neck a gentle nuzzle before distancing himself from him. The cub blushed even more, shivering. The dominant cat had felt so _good_… nuzzling him like that. It was gentle, yet possessive, as if he wanted the boy to know that he was his. The cub stayed standing there, looking at him, trying very hard to keep his emotions from running rampaged.

Finally, Severus chuckled, breaking the tension. "That is some hair style. Were you going for the goth punk cat look?"

His gentle satire made the boy smirk slightly and Arasmus shrugged. "I've always wanted to get it cut boldly. My hair in my other form was so long that it got in the way. So… maybe my hair being shorter in the back will help me in my other form… if I can transform anyways."

Severus' eyebrows arched in surprise. "You two can shift into your other forms already?"

The cub shrugged. "Always been able to do it, though a few months ago, I lost the ability….."

Severus reached over and ruffled the boy's hair, loving the fluffy feel of it. "You don't lose an ability, Mr. Laisren. We'll work on it." He said softly, his voice meant to be soothing. He didn't press, and the boy was grateful for that. Eventually Arasmus knew Kael and himself would have to tell the dark cat everything, but for now, he was thankful that Severus didn't press the issue.

"Go ahead and rest some. I know shopping can be very tiring, even to teenagers. Dinner will be in a few hours." Severus suggested.

As he passed the boy, he gently whispered, "I like the new look."

And as he left, the tormented teen stared after him, jaw dropped almost to the floor. Kael came out of the bathroom and blinked at Arasmus. "Is there a reason why you are standing in the middle of the stairway looking like a fly catcher?"

Arasmus shut his mouth with an audible click and looked at his blonde cousin with a bright smile. "_He_ liked my hair."

"I thought _he_ would. Now…." Kael sighed softly and crossed his arms. "If only a _certain older blonde Veela_ would take notice of _my_ hair."

Arasmus snorted with a small smirk. "Wait till he sees it. He'll probably flip when he sees you."

"Good. That's why I did it." Dragging his equally hormonal friend up to their room, they both snuggled into bed and fell asleep, glad to have the time for a nap.

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't believe he had told the blasted cub that he'd liked his hair! Nor could he bloody understand why he'd been compelled to nuzzle said boy's neck!<em> NUZZLE it<em>! Like some possessive mate! What was wrong with him? Granted, the cub had smelled so good and felt so good. Arasmus' hair was so soft…. _Why was he bloody well thinking about this?_

The disgruntled cat apparated to Hogwarts and went to his room. Shivering slightly, he felt like banging his head on a wall like a bloody house Elf. What was wrong with him? Trying to calm himself, he went to go check on his potions that were brewing. Glaring at the simmering cauldrons, he gently stirred in a few more ingredients. The fact that Lucius Malfoy was now in the room did not escape the sensitive dark cat.

"Come now, Lucius, it's not like you to be silent so long." He said softly, concentrating on his work.

The blonde Veela smirked and gently closed the door. "I hope I am not interrupting something important? I saw you bolt into here like the devil was after you."

Severus glowered at his friend. "Has no one informed you? I **AM **the bloody devil."

Lucius chuckled and advanced into the room, his cloak swirling suggestively around his frame. He finally came to peer into what Severus was making. "More blood supplements? More vampires attending in the fall than you expected?"

"No… these are for me." The disgruntled potion's master stated, pushing his bluish black hair away from his youthful fey face. It was still something to get used to. He'd have to secure it back somehow. Maybe Granger would know where to get masculine hair ties. What the HELL? Why in Merlin's name did he just think of that?

"Severus… _calm_ down." Lucius suggested gently, his silver eyes assessing his frazzled friend.

"I _am_ calm." He growled impatiently, still trying in vain to concentrate on his potion.

Lucius gently put a hand on his friend's arm. The man didn't flinch, which was a good thing. "Severus…."

The man sighed softly and caught his friend's worried stare. Severus breathed in deeply, saying simply, "What, Lucius?"

"Tell me what's wrong. What happened to cause you to be so flustered? And why do you need blood supplement potion? You aren't a vampire." Lucius demanded sternly.

Great. Just bloody wonderful. Leave it to a Malfoy to pick and prod him about things that'd best be kept secret. And this particular Malfoy got what he wanted, when he wanted it, and so therefore there wasn't much use in delaying the inevitable.

"I… almost marked the… cub… today." Severus bit out brokenly, as he felt himself start shivering. He sat his stirring rod down on the desk, not wanting to drop it.

"And that's a problem?" Lucius smiled with amusement.

"Bloody HELL, _Lucius!_ Of course _it_ is a problem!" Severus threw his hands up in the air. "He is far too young, too injured, and smells too damn good! I can't do this, Lucius. I can't. I just… can't. I almost attacked him! He's just a child… and I almost marked him as mine."

Lucius eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Severus was way more affected than he let on, and it looked like he was scared shitless. He'd never seen the man so frightened of himself. He was always an assured, cocky, sarcastic bastard. He pulled the man into a friendly embrace and let his calming pheromones do their work.

Severus shivered for several minutes before he embraced the man and calmed down. They had to do this in Hogwarts when they had been teens… when Voldemort had been on the rise the first time. It was why most of their class thought them lovers. But they weren't. At all.

It seemed like Lucius had been the only one to be able to calm him down… him and Lily. But Lily had feared his growing powers… with good reason. It was hard to control his vibrant emotions and thoughts. It was harder still not to use his power to do the most simple tasks. Maybe Lily had been right. Maybe he shouldn't have been born a cat.

Draco just _conveniently_ chose at that particular moment to walk in. His eyes widened at the sight, but then he looked at his dad, "Is he ok? Not another spell?"

"He'll be fine in a moment." Lucius murmured softly.

Draco knew all about Severus' bouts of panic attacks. If Lucius didn't do this for his friend, then Severus would work himself into a self loathing frenzy, endangering not only people around him but himself as well. One time, after a Death Eater meeting, Severus had stopped eating, loathing himself so much for going through with those evil deeds. When Dumbledore had called Lucius to go check on him, he was glad that he had. He had found Severus too weak and way too thin. The man had not eaten a thing in five days. And for a cat, that was a bloody long time.

Once a cat stopped eating, they wasted away very quickly, even if one had their inheritance sealed.

Walking over to the cauldrons that Severus was working on, Draco stirred the contents, trying to help his godfather out. Finally Severus calmed down enough to gently push his friend at the chest. That was the signal Malfoy had been waiting for. Lucius dropped his arms and asked, "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Severus casually brushed his hair from his face. "Blasted hair. I need to find something to tie it back with."

Lucius grinned. "I think it looks fine the way it is. It looks longer than before, too."

"It's growing a bit more because I inconveniently dipped the ends into a regeneration potion I was working on. I was making it for the water dragons who might need some help with being out of water for so long. It unfortunately made my hair start growing. I have no choice but to let it grow until it's spelled out. It could be a week, maybe less. Until then, I can't cut it."

Draco understood that one. Ever since his Veela inheritance had kicked in, he had to cut his bloody hair every day to keep it from growing past his shoulders. It would bloody well suck if he couldn't even cut it. Lucius sighed softly and suggested, "If you want to pull it back, maybe you should try the Goth store in Muggle London called Quicksand. It has all kinds of accessories you might like to have, right Draco?"

Draco snorted, finding it rather ironic that the particular store in question was Kael and Arasmus' favorite from their shopping outing today. He nodded. "Yep. Hey, Uncle Sev, maybe you should get a new wardrobe. I find it's easier training in muggle clothing."

The glare he got would have normally made every sane student bolt for the door, but Draco was used to it.

"Why Severus! That _is_ a good suggestion!" Lucius grinned.

A brief thought of '_oh my God, I am going to be accosted by the Malfoys'_ went through Severus' head before he was indeed… accosted.

* * *

><p><em>*This chapter made me smile. I love making our Potion's Professor frazzled. It is so amusing. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again for the reviews!*<em>


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: Dinner**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Arasmus snuggled into his soft pillow as the alarm clock went off. Kael blinked tiredly as his cousin promptly killed the clock with one slender fist.<p>

"That's the fourth and we've only been here less than a week." Kael accused, getting out of bed and shaking his head.

"I hate getting woken up by those annoying things." Arasmus yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Kael rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's a good thing we went to that muggle superstore and got us a few extras." He unwrapped one out of its package and sighed. "We've got about thirty minutes until we have to go down for dinner."

Arasmus blinked and suddenly bolted out of bed. Running to the restroom, he slammed the door, causing the whole place to shake. Kael sniggered in ironic amusement. Leave it to his cousin to be such a bugger on appearances. Hermione, Ron, and Harry popped their heads inside the door and looked at him questionably. "What?'

All three looked at one another and shrugged, asking, "Can we come in for a bit? Mum shooed us out of the kitchen." Ron asked, feeling a bit chastised.

"Sure. Unlike Arasmus, I don't have anyone really that would care about my appearance. So, of course I won't be fancying myself up for tonight's dinner." The tall cub said, hooking up the muggle alarm clock. Thank Merlin Mr. Weasely had been fascinated by everything muggle and had put in electricity.

Hermione and Harry shared a knowing look before the female of the two said innocently, "Lucius has actually returned with Draco and Severus. Apparently they all went shopping. Poor Draco must be exhausted by now."

At the mention of the older Malfoy's name, Kael's ears perked up. "Are they going to stay for dinner?" He asked, trying to look inconspicuous and failing miserably.

Hermione grinned. "Yes. And I heard that Lucius was anxious to see your guys' new haircuts."

Kael slowly stood up and shrugged. "Arasmus' is far better than mine. I just got it trimmed and highlighted with different colors. Nothing drastic."

Harry snorted a laugh. Hermione added, "He has a thing for _blondes_, not redheads."

Kael nodded stiffly and absently ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. Hermione suggested, "Would you let me brush your hair? It's very soft and I don't mind."

Harry coughed softly to cover his amusement as Hermione carefully wound the cat around her little finger. The little matchmaker was very persistent.

* * *

><p>Arasmus couldn't contain his excitement. He had changed into a pair of loose fitting black jeans that had ties at the ankles, a long sleeved form fitting shirt that had ties in the front, a pair of thick black knee high biker boots that had red dragons on the sides, and a pair of black wrist guards. He ran a hand through his sleek hair and managed to get it less unmanageable. Finally, he put on a black choker that had a silver dragon pendant. He had managed to get Lupin's permission to pierce his ears and get a cartilage piercing. So, he now had a hoop in his cartilage (thank heavens for instant wizard healing), and silver dangling, dagger charmed earrings in the three piercings on each ear. Sighing softly, he rubbed his eyebrows. Thank heavens that he was a cat and didn't need to pluck his eyebrows like Hermione had said muggles and witches had to. Even muggle men tended to torture themselves like that. Being a cat had it's advantages on that. Arasmus had delicate elvish eyebrows, that arched slightly at the ends. Grabbing a few things from a newly purchased kit, he put on a little of strawberry lip-gloss, some thin black eyeliner just underneath the eyes and tilted upwards at the ends.<p>

He didn't mind wearing makeup. He always thought it looked rather gorgeous on some muggle rock band males and figured it would be enlightening to put some on. It didn't matter that he was a male carrier with feminine qualities.

The punk Goth girl at the store had given him some pointers on makeup, and he was eternally grateful to that. Putting on a bit of 'natural' eye shadow on his eyelids, he wiped his hands off with a fluffy towel. Looking in the mirror, he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door.

Damnit, did everyone seem to want to scare the beJesus out of him? Hastily putting away his accessories in his 'man' bag, he opened the door, finding a very beautiful blonde cat staring at him.

Squealing at each other in surprised delight, they hugged each other. Kael gently ruffled Arasmus' hair. "You look so adorable! Mr. Sex Stud will love it."

"Sex Stud?" Arasmus questioned, arching a delicate black eyebrow.

Kael murmured softly, "Professor Snape."

"Oh, ok." Arasmus understood. It was better to say the nickname than his real name, in order to keep things secret. He then looked over his friend. "You look so handsome…."

Hermione had done wonderful things to the cat's hair, brushing it till it shone, and then pulling it back into a Legolas style, where most of it flowed down his back in layers. Kael had then let Hermione apply makeup, such as some lip-gloss, blush, and metallic green eyeliner. To finish up, there was a bit of light green eye shadow on his eyelids. Oh, and he smelled wonderful.

"What scent is that?" Arasmus asked.

"Hermione suggested it, so I bought it earlier in the boutique. It's called 'Mist'. I like that it's a very light cologne. What is it you are wearing?" He sniffed his friend playfully.

Arasmus shrugged. "I bought some really nice smelling sandalwood cologne. I didn't know how much to use, so I just dabbed it lightly."

****"Good. It smells good, and it's not overpowering." Kael looked him over. "You look _so _hot."

Arasmus had the grace to blush slightly and took the time to look his friend over again. Kael was wearing black flared jeans with black combat boots, a skin tight short sleeved shirt that had a green dragon on the front. He also had on wrist guards that went up the arm to his elbows. A thick gold chain necklace looped around his neck and he had a few studs in his ears and cartilage.

A thick black belt was tied firmly at his hips. Arasmus admired him for a moment longer before absently stating, "I forgot to put on a belt."

"You look ravishing without it anyway. Come on, time for dinner, and Severus AND Lucius are here. I heard that they just returned from shopping themselves! I wonder if they got a new wardrobe or something?" Kael said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Severus, Lucius, Hermione, and Draco were sitting in the dining room with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Siri (after bathing and shaving), and Lupin. Tonks was away doing Auror work incognito. Severus found himself fidgeting a little.<p>

Finally, they all were startled out of their thoughts when Harry came trotting down the stairs. Everyone, including Hermione and Ron gaped at him. They had been there to see him get his hair cut, but it still was incredibly shocking to see. The clothes he had been forced to buy due to the cubs' wild antics showed off his athletic slender form, and his new 'do' was ravishing. Magic Cuts had given him shoulder length black hair with dark purple highlights. He wore black muggle jeans, combat boots, and a long sleeved shirt with a black felt hoodie. He had no jewelry except for a silver hoop in one cartilage, and two studs in both ears. There was also a hoop in his left eyebrow.

Severus gaped. Was that makeup he saw on Potter? (Not that he had any right to criticize, because he himself had been assaulted by Lucius and Draco on this matter… annoying twits) Yep. There was definitely black eyeliner on the boy and it was smudged on the ends. Ron and Hermione were just surprised that it only took Harry five minutes to get himself all 'do'd up.

Harry spotted everyone staring and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Finally Albus broke the tense silence by saying, "You look like you've decided on a refreshing new look, Harry. You suit it."

Everyone either nodded or mumbled praises as Harry sat down next to Draco. The boy was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Harry looked way too tempting. What the hell was up with his Veela blood? He wasn't bi by any means, but he wasn't only attracted to his godfather, but also his former nemesis. He covered up his attraction by asking, "Where's Arasmus and Kael?"

"Wait till you see them. They look utterly gorgeous." Harry commented with a smile. "I pale in comparison."

Severus grunted, "That was an awfully stupid thing to say, Potter. No makeup in the world would change the fact that you pale in comparison."

"Touché." Harry smirked, green eyes twinkling.

They waited for a few minutes until they started hearing footfalls… and then a big thunk… and then another few footfalls… and another thunk, some swearing, and finally a huge _**"IF you don't come down with me Arasmus Laisren, I will drag you down myself!"**_

As Kael's vibrant growl sounded off the walls, Arasmus could be heard mumbling something.

Finally foot falls came down the stairs.

Severus chuckled as he saw Kael practically dragging Arasmus down the stairs by the arm. Finally when they got to the end of the stairs, he let go. And Arasmus started going back upstairs. Kael growled warningly and grabbed his friend with amazing speed, stopping his advance. "Come on, coward."

Arasmus gulped nervously and tried unsuccessfully to get away from his friend. Suddenly, both kids noticed that they were being watched, and… laughed at. The cubs froze like deer caught in the headlights. Harry and Ron were both cracking up, while Draco was trying hard to keep from stitching. Failing miserably, he snorted out some laughter.

Albus even had a smile of humor on his face.

Molly glowered at everyone and went to go help the boys. After a bit of hushed whispers, Arasmus nodded and agreed to come to dinner. Siri bluntly asked the boys as they walked in, "Do I smell that bad?"

Roars of laughter followed that comment, even Severus was laughing hard. The cubs laughed, not being able to help it. And Severus' and Lucius' honest laughter was so infectious that even Lupin was laughing. After all of the laughter abated, Severus looked Arasmus up and down with interest as he sat across from him. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of sandalwood. He arched an eyebrow, but didn't mind the scent. It… was very pleasant.

Lucius looked gobsmacked as he openly stared at Kael with a lust filled look. The tall boy blushed slightly and sat down next to Draco, who was grinning from ear to ear. Lucius closed his eyes as he caught the scent of the boy's new cologne. It smelled like woods and rain, very pleasing, but not overly so. After one long moment, he rubbed his face tiredly and felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and caught the blonde cub staring at him quizzically.

He gave the boy a small playful smile before moving to help Molly serve food. Arasmus covertly watched Severus throughout the meal, loving the way he ate, the way his fingers and hands moved, the way his eyes would dart to his and then away. He was absolutely fascinating and beautiful. Too bad he was still too young in the Severus' eyes… but that was ok. He got a very bold idea in his mind. He smirked, knowing that it would ensure that Severus would take him the moment he turned eighteen.

Feeling better, he ate the rest of the roast chicken Molly had fixed. Mr. Weasley was discussing with Dumbledore what was going around in the Ministry, with Lucius' input every now and then. Albus finally asked the cubs, "So, are you two ready for your lessons on Monday?"

"YES!" Both yelled.

Hermione chuckled, while Harry, Draco, and Ron stared at them… a bit confused. Why would anyone be so enthusiastic about school? Especially in the summer? Harry sighed, finding that he could understand. He hated going to the Dursleys as a child in the summer. Those summers were wasted months that he could have been learning new ways to defeat Voldemort. Dragging his thoughts from dire thoughts, he noted that Severus was trying very hard not to stare openly at Arasmus.

Lucius was keeping himself distracted by asking Hermione about some creature books she had been reading. Draco was watching them with interest, and Ron… he was stuffing his face as usual. Sirius and Lupin were discussing when would be a good time to ask the cubs about 'rubbing' their scent off on them. Severus sighed softly and found the boy watching him again.

He had to admit, Arasmus was good at making it look like he wasn't watching a person when he was. He caught the boy's gaze carefully and watched with amusement as he blushed to the roots of his hair and gulped. Severus got a very strange impulse and acted it out without actually thinking it through. He brought his fork of chicken to his mouth and bit into it, showing a bit of fang and tongue. As he consumed the bite of food, he moved it around his mouth until he finally swallowed the whole thing. He caught Arasmus paling considerably before his blush returned in full force.

Arasmus worried his lip and caught the scent of the older male. It was spicy and intoxicating. He breathed shallowly, trying hard to control his emotions. They were running about like a bunch of mice after sensing a predator being near. Severus had the grace to smile slightly. He knew exactly what was happening to his little student.

He shared a look with Lucius and both of them seemed to understand what was going on. Both of them were going to give their students a run for their money when it came to extreme makeovers. Draco saw the look and secretly laughed. This was going to be so fun to watch. He briefly wondered if this would be this fun once actual school started and the cubs would be in Hogwarts with the other creature students.

After dinner, Severus excused himself and went outside to patrol for a bit. As he returned, he noticed Arasmus downstairs humming to himself as he helped Molly clean the dishes. As he hummed his little tune, he swayed his hips to the song. Severus arched an eyebrow with amusement as he came into the kitchen. Molly spotted him and put a finger to her lips, as if to say 'shhhhh'. He nodded as she left the room to go upstairs. That left Arasmus and himself alone.

He didn't really wonder where Kael was, knowing that the blonde wasn't far away. He walked over to the crimson-black haired boy and absently handed him another dish to wash. The boy took it from him and continued to hum. After the fifth dish, he finally noticed that Severus was the one giving him the dishes.

He 'eeped' and nearly dropped his plate. The action caused the light wound on his finger to bleed again. He went to go lick it, when Severus gently took hold of his hand. The boy looked up at him, a bit startled. Severus raised the finger to his lips and let his tongue swipe the blood from his finger. Arasmus shivered and felt his eyes dilate with desire.

The wound started healing immediately, much to his surprise. Severus gave it one last lick before saying huskily, "You should be more careful…."

Arasmus stared at him for a long moment before he nodded and Severus dropped his hand. Both went back to washing dishes, though Arasmus didn't return humming. Molly walked in and stopped, gaping at the sight. Ron, Hermione, and Harry bumped into her. She shushed them and pointed. Soon, everyone in the household was peering at the odd sight of Severus washing dishes calmly with Arasmus.

Sirius brightly whispered to Lupin, "Too bad we don't have a camera. A picture of this would be worth millions."

Lupin jabbed his friend in the ribs. "Quiet, Siri."

Severus was very well aware of their newly accrued audience, but didn't care. Let them think all they wanted. He had ceased caring about people's opinions of him eons ago. Severus then asked quietly, "What was it you were humming?"

The boy smiled brightly and said, "It's a muggle song one of my adoptive parent's liked. It was called 'Drowning' by Jesus on Extasy."

He returned the boy's smile with one of his own. "You like Jesus on Extasy?"

"Yes! Do you?" The cub asked, still oblivious that everyone in the whole goddamn place was watching them.

"Depends on the song, but yes… I like JOE." He affirmed. "Though my favorite muggle artist would have to be the group called Depeche Mode."

Ron nearly fainted at that. Who would have thought that their usually snarky mean git of a potions master actually had taste in 80's music? Harry and Hermione seemed to have their eyes popping out of their heads. Albus just smiled and stated loudly, announcing their presence to the two dishwashers, "Well, I like the Bee Gees."

Arasmus did drop his plate this time. Severus cursed under his breath before banishing the broken plate. He wiped his hands off as Arasmus turned an awful shade of crimson and mumbled, 'sorry' to Molly. The mothering woman smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it dear. Thank you both for doing the dishes. You two go to bed."

Severus and Arasmus did not have to be told a second time. Severus glowered at everyone and said, "If you find this so amusing, take a bloody film."

Arasmus had to laugh at that. Severus winked at him and then returned his glare. Each one dispersed, amused and still shell shocked. As Arasmus passed Severus, he said softly, "I like Depeche Mode too." With that, he went up the stairs to his room that he shared with Kael.

Severus sighed softly and turned to find Lupin and Sirius looking at him. He glowered at them both. "What?"

Sirius gave him a shit eating grin. "Snivellus and Rassy sittin' in a tree…."

"How mature, Black." Severus growled softly, rolling his eyes.

Lupin snorted and said softly, "Come on, Siri, leave the poor cat alone."

"But taunting him is so entertaining!" Black said merrily before following Lupin down the hallway to the adult's rooms. Severus sighed softly and left the place. Even though the place was open to all members of the Order, he couldn't let himself sleep in the same place as Arasmus. At least… not yet. Not until he could learn to control his emotions.

He had potions to make, people to scare, and he had an appointment with a glass of bourbon. Oh, his head ached. Getting used to his powers was one thing… getting used to them while a hormone charged unmated male carrier running around was another.

The boy had looked even more handsome tonight… and… blast it! Why couldn't he get the kid off his mind?

Maybe he was losing it. Maybe Lily had been right all those years ago… making him promise to revoke all of his powers as a cat and live as a wizard. But still… it was bloody hard getting used to all of these heightened emotions. He knew his friend had forced him to take the oath after he helped Voldemort destroy a muggle village, for his own protection, not just the people of the world's protection. Voldemort would have used him for sure if he'd ever known of Severus' heritage. Thank Merlin Lily had made him take the vow before he was discovered by the dark lord. But now… his powers were open. He was no longer just a greasy git potions master. Instead… he was a rare dark cat, still unmated, and emotionally strung out.

He just hoped that the blood supplement potion would curb his hunger… and possibly his lust for Arasmus. He had to keep himself from marking the boy. Marking him would be dangerous, especially since once marked, any cat in the span of a hundred miles would know the cub's location and the fact that he still hadn't been mated. That's why marking usually came right before bonding and mating. His body yearned to mark the boy, but he couldn't subject Arasmus to that kind of threat. It was hard enough to keep the cub and his friend's scents masked with Lupin's help.

He apparated back to Hogwarts and checked on his potions. He was pleased that Draco had taken over for him for a bit while he was emotionally disposed. Stirring the contents, he added another ingredient.

One more day.

One more day and then he'd be teaching them. He just hoped that they would get over the fact of why he was called a bastard potions master. It was the way he taught, and it was the only way that got students to listen. Sometimes his snarky attitude didn't work… especially on Gryffindors. But alas… that was stating the obvious.

Smiling a bit, he figured that tomorrow night he and Lucius would give the two cats the shock of their lives. He couldn't believe how much clothes his godson and best friend had forced him to buy! Maybe he could get his godson's opinion on what to wear tomorrow evening.

Tomorrow would be the day that the cubs would be moving to Hogwarts. It was with safer grounds, and was a marvelous place for training. Unfortunately, all of the teachers would be present, even those who weren't tutoring the two kids. And the Weasley clan would be in residence. Merlin help him if the Twins found out his attraction to Arasmus. He'd never hear the end of it!

Sighing softly, he went to his own rooms and relaxed, taking a sip of bourbon. It burned gently down his throat and warmed his stomach. Not as much as brandy would, but it tasted better.

Tomorrow… would be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>*Giggles insanely. Poor Arasmus being so shy. At least he has Kael to help guide him. Thank you again for your reviews!*<em>


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Kael woke up conveniently <em>before<em> the alarm clock wailed, thank goodness. He turned it off, looking tiredly at his still slumbering friend. All he could see was a bit of crimson-black pixie hair peeking out from under the thick black comforter. If he looked hard enough, he could spot the tilted elvish ears also peaking.

Sighing softly, Kael gave into a large yawn, stretched and finally got out of bed. Today was a big day for the cubs. They'd be moving to Hogwarts and it was also where they'd start training. He started getting ready, allowing his friend to sleep some more. He was again glad that he had taken a shower the night before right before dinner.

After a few minutes, he decided that his sleeping companion needed to get up. So, he yanked the covers off of the crimson-black haired boy. Arasmus shivered despite the warmth of the morning sunlight blazing down on him from through a window.

He snuggled more into his pillow, not wanting to get up. Kael put his hands on his hips, a bit annoyed. Finally, an evil grin spread over his face as he thought of something. He straddled the other boy's back, effectively pinning Arasmus on his stomach. Kael then grabbed a bare foot and started tickling.

Arasmus woke up real quick, kicking and squealing, utterly sensitive.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the dining room, Severus sipped his coffee as he read the latest rag. He, Lupin, Sirius, and Lucius were all present, some reading, some sipping tea, some eating coffee cake. Each one looked up from their rags and cake after hearing some broken, high pitched squeals, thunks, and a couple of curses. Sirius groaned miserably, "Thank Merlin that this is the last day they'll be in my house."<p>

Lupin nearly snorted on his coffee as a particularly loud shriek sounded from the floor above them. Severus folded his paper neatly and sighed, a mixture of irritable amusement written all over his young face.

Finally after a loud 'wham' sounded, the sound of feet pattering quickly across the floor drifted down to the male adults. That was followed precariously by a slam of the bathroom door.

"Cubs…." That was all Severus said, but the way he said it made everyone, including a very grumpy Sirius, chuckle.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco came down the stairs, trying hard to keep from laughing. The blonde in their midst smirked, though for some odd reason he looked like a hippogriff had clobbered him and then backed up to finish the job.

Without looking up from his rag, Lucius slid his coffee cup to the youngster without comment. He had done this several times before. It wasn't much of a surprise that his son had never been a morning person.

Draco sat down in his chair slowly and gratefully sipped the offered coffee. Harry and Hermione busied themselves with getting tea, while Ron went straight for the pumpkin juice and coffee cakes.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and sat down next to the pig acting Weasley. She chided softly, "Ron, it's not like the cakes will disappear. Stop being so utterly disgusting and actually chew your food with your mouth closed."

Ron swallowed heavily and smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry 'mione. I'm just starving!"

"Right." Harry snorted.

A little bit later, Arasmus and Kael came downstairs, both freshened and excited. Both were also a bit _too _energetic. Severus noted this with a raised eyebrow. He asked no one in particular, "Who got it into their brilliant mind to give those two chocolate last night?"

The boys both snorted before sitting down and snatching some cake and tea. Draco managed to look a bit ashamed. "Me, sir."

Severus ran a hand through his long bluish black hair, exaggerating his misery by saying, "Lucius… your son has doomed us."

Sirius and Lupin chuckled at that. Even Lucius smiled a bit. "Well, it will make the move more interesting, don't you agree, Severus?"

Arasmus devoured his plate of food hungrily like a cat on catnip, savoring each cinnamon filled bite. Letting out a loud purr, the boy reddened slightly as all eyes turned to him. But he couldn't help it! It tasted good and it felt good to purr about SOMETHING. Not to be outdone by his best buddy, Kael let out a purr of his own. Soon, both cubs were purring in synchronized stereo.

Harry asked Draco softly, "Just what kind of chocolate did you give them?"

Draco shrugged, not minding the purring, "Godiva extra dark."

"Do you have any more?" Ron asked, his mouth half full of course.

Hermione smacked his arm, "RON!"

"Sorry." Ron mumbled before attacking another cake.

Severus put his head in his hands and said in the most pitiful voice he could, "Lucius, not only has your son doomed us, but he has nailed our coffins shut!"

Everyone snickered. The two cubs thought the situation hilarious and started giggling like girls. Soon both couldn't contain stop giggling and Arasmus managed to fall off his chair and roll on the floor giggling. Hermione smiled and looked at Severus worriedly, "Surely chocolate isn't that bad for cat dragons? I know that it's poison for domestic cats, but isn't it ok for them to have it since they are more dragon than cat?"

Severus gave her a withering glare. In midst of all the giggling and hiccuping (Kael now had the hiccups), he explained carefully to the infuriating witch, "It acts like a severe does of catnip mixed with an aphrodisiac so strong that it would make millions as an ingredient in muggle Viagra."

Lupin snorted up his coffee this time, causing him to cough and spew some of the contents onto the table cloth. Sirius chuckled and gave Draco a thumbs up. "Nice job, Draco."

… That act was a bit too disturbing for the blonde of course.

Arasmus managed to pull himself back onto his chair and finished eating his cake, licking crumbs from his fingers. Severus and Lucius noticed this and their eyes were riveted on the cub. Arasmus caught both of them staring at him and he blinked, wide eyed. "What?"

Lucius chuckled and looked away, but not before seeing Kael flash him a blindingly bright smile topped off with a playful wink. The blonde male sighed and asked Draco, "What were you thinking?"

"My point exactly." Severus stated plainly, glowering at his godson. If he had his way, he'd have stuck Draco in with the two cubs alone in a room with a bunch of shiny objects with no way out all day. But… Lucius probably would kill him, and he'd rather like staying alive, even if his life was pathetic.

At least it was his.

Mostly.

Ok, maybe not really, but it was life.

Bloody Hell.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the cubs finished packing up their stuff and shrinking the bags down with Hermione's help. They soon left for Hogwarts, using the Floo system. It was a bit easier versus apparating, of which the cubs had no clue on how to do. Coming through the Floo was an adventure in itself, Kael managing to nearly wipe out Dumbledore on the way through. Arasmus had landed agilely, though stumbled when Draco landed behind him. Being a bit startled, he eeped and stumbled forward.<p>

He didn't even have time to reach out his arms to brace himself before strong arms caught him and held him steady. He blinked and looked up at Severus. A bit of his long hair was tickling his nose so the boy rubbed it with his hand. As he did so, he managed to brush away the long strands and marveled at their soft silkiness. Heavens… that hair….

"Nice." He said softly as he stroked some of the length.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered irritably, "Of course it's bloody nice."

"I wanna braid it!" Arasmus stated seriously with a glare at Severus.

He arched an eyebrow and said, "No."

"Please?" The cub asked, still stroking it.

Severus gently pushed the boy away. "No."

"But I want to." Arasmus said, suddenly losing contact with the glossy hair.

"NO!" Severus growled, glowering at the impudent boy. He really was going to kill Draco.

Said boy was trying hard not to laugh as his godfather was being accosted by a hormonally charged hyper male carrier. Kael was already in stitches, rolling on the floor with laughter.

"But it's so silky… and soft!" Arasmus pleaded, eyes wide.

"Not no… but HELL NO!" Severus barked before brushing past an amused Dumbledore, laughing Sirius, and smiling Lupin.

Arasmus pouted and sniffed, a large tear starting to form at his eye. Harry came up next to him and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Rassy. I know you might think braiding Severus' hair would be amusing, but he likes it the way it is."

Arasmus sniffed a bit more and his eyes watered. "He hates me!"

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "No… quite the opposite."

Kael got up and hugged his friend, glowering in the direction that the potions master had left and said, "If he hurts you, Ras, let me know so I can rip his eyes out and skin his hair. Then you could braid his hair every day."

And with that morbid statement, Albus decided everyone should be shown the grounds of Hogwarts. Ron snorted in laughter with Draco. "Did you see his face?"

Draco nodded. And then he held up a spray bottle of catnip. Ron's eyes bulged before he burst out laughing. "Merlin, Draco! What will happen when he catches you?"

Lucius interrupted the discussion by stating clearly, "Severus won't do anything. AT least not until I get through with my son."

Draco flushed as both were escorted out of the Headmaster's room by Lucius.

* * *

><p>A bit later, Lupin showed the two hyper teens to their rooms, located in a magically added new wing, decorated in dark blues and black. Arasmus and Kael both had separate rooms for the time being, which was a bit odd for them.<p>

They'd always been used to sharing a room since the age of toddlers. They spent a few hours using their pent up energy unpacking and exploring the grounds of Hogwarts. Arasmus found that he loved the old castle and the meadows that surrounded it. The forbidden forest was interesting, with all of its different smells and animals, but both cubs had been warned not to go there unless accompanied with a chaperone.

Kael seemed to love the Quidditch field, finding it fascinating that wizards and witches _did _use brooms to fly. Of course him and Arasmus didn't need such things, but it was still a fascinating subject.

Harry had been kind enough to show them the Room of Requirement, a place that the boys thought was amazing and cool. Even Draco had shown them the dungeons where the potion's labs were, etc, though he wasn't so stupid that he'd show them where Slytherin House was located. He was already in trouble with his dad. No need to get into worse trouble by getting Severus on his arse.

All too soon, the chocolate high crashed, and the cubs both followed suit. Severus actually stumbled on them in the Library, snoring on a couch with books splayed on their stomachs. He smiled in spite of himself and folded his arms across his chest. They were cute.

Meddlesome and irritating brats, but cute.

Turning and looking out a large paneled window, he spotted Hagrid feeding Buck Beak near his hut. Stifling a moan, he just remembered that he hadn't shown his true form to most of the teachers. He'd have a lot of explaining to do… unless Dumbledore had done so for him. He sincerely doubted that.

A bit curious, Severus walked over to Arasmus' side. He craned his neck and looked at the name of the book he had been reading. _The Dragon's Den: A History of Rare Creatures_.

No doubt Granger would be pleased. He knew that they wouldn't be able to read the books he had on hand until the start of class because they were 1) original copies 2) very rare and 3) very old. He'd barely been able to scrounge around for his copies twenty years ago. In spite of himself, Severus reached down and ran his fingers lightly through the crimson-black hair. It was so soft and tempting.

Arasmus mumbled in his sleep, but didn't move. Severus chuckled softly as he tickled one tilted elvish ear. The cub batted at his hand with one curled fist, still in deep sleep. Dropping his hand, Severus figured it'd be best to go ready his lesson for tomorrow. As he left, he briefly heard Arasmus mumble in his sleep, "Severus…."

Leaving with a confused heart, Severus wandered down to his labs.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Severus was again accosted by his godson and friend, only this time it was for a makeover. Lucius and Draco had already decided on what new outfit Severus was going to wear tonight. That part had been surprisingly easy. Convincing the irritable cat to wear it that is. It was a pair of black sleek pants with a short sleeved shirt that showed off the man's youthful biceps and a curious Tribal wrap around Slytherin green tattoo on his left arm. The black shirt was a bit loose, but not in a bad way, delicately outlining the man's pecs and abs. It was a V-neck and was made of soft cotton. To top that off, Severus was now wearing a beautiful thick black belt that rode low on his hips and had a decorative wrap around emerald and silver serpent in it's girth. The buckle was simple, just plain silver and not ornamental.<p>

To accent his new apparel, he had on two black wrist guards that went from wrist to elbow, effectively hiding his dark mark scar. On his feet were two thick black combat boots that went up mid calf. The jacket he was going to wear was a fleece black trench coat that had dark green and silver trim. Around his throat, Lucius had managed to coerce the disgruntled cat into wearing a long thin silver chain that was ornamented with a snake pendant with green eyes in the shape of an 'S'.

Getting the man to wear earrings was another matter entirely. Severus had known it was a bad idea allowing his godson to put him through the torture of getting his ears and cartilage pierced, but he had humored him. Now he wished he hadn't. Finally after a few minutes of arguing, Severus allowed a silver hoop in the form of a snake in his cartilage and two studs in both ears. He had put his foot down when Draco had suggested him getting his eyebrow and tongue pierced.

Severus had plainly stated, 'I am a teacher, not a hormonal teenager that is suicidal enough by getting piercings all over his body'.

Severus was now starting to get a bad idea about the whole thing when Draco got a hold of some metallic green eyeliner. He was sitting on a stiff back chair in his rooms, allowing his godson and friend to fuss over his hair and face. But he started to wonder if this all was worth it. Lucius gently rubbed his friend's shoulders in an effort to calm the man.

"Relax Severus. First, we will do your hair, and then go from there, ok?" Lucius said soothingly as he gently stroked the soft bluish black tresses of Severus' long silky locks.

Severus glowered and sighed, but asked miserably, "Can I at least have a mirror?"

Draco snorted. "Not yet. Not until we are done with you, then you can look."

Severus stiffened a bit and then reluctantly relaxed as Lucius began to brush his hair. Oh Gods that felt good! How long had it been since he'd had his hair brushed? Right… he NEVER had it brushed by anyone else, not even his mother. Reveling in the new calming experience, Severus found himself relax even more.

Lucius arched an eyebrow knowingly as the man before him melted under the touch of the gentle strokes of the brush. The Veela knew that the man was incredibly sensitive, so it made sense if Severus responded well to the calming act of brushing his hair. His Veela senses noted pleasantly that the man had at least taken a nice hot bath earlier. He smelled like the normal tea tree soap and shampoo he always used. He also smelled like a bit of peppermint, suggesting he had brushed his teeth recently as well as a hint of Old Spice.

Lucius found himself inwardly smirking at the addled potion master's antics. For someone who was thinking of backing out of the makeover, he had taken a great deal of time cleaning and refreshing himself. Lucius caught Draco's eye and nodded, the underlain message clear.

Both Veelas were determined to make Severus so attractive that Arasmus would be instantly drawn to him. Yep… they were going to turn Severus into a male Goth personification of a 'sexy bitch'. Afterwards, Lucius was going to undergo his own transformation with Draco's help. At least he had a clue at what he was going to wear, etc, so it wouldn't take as long as tackling Severus.

Severus found himself relaxing completely under Lucius' expert brush strokes, feeling a deep guttural purr starting to form at the bottom of his stomach. Draco chuckled softly. He handed Lucius a leather tie from a cosmetics bag recently purchased in muggle London. As the loud husky purr sounded from Severus' throat, the Veelas shared amused glances.

A whiff of Severus' unique feline scent caused Draco and Lucius to tense slightly, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Lucius breathed in downwind for a bit before regaining control, making it look like he was rummaging around in another bag to find some wizard hair spray (the kind that kept your hair in place, but still felt completely natural). Finding a bottle, he straightened and started to spray a very thin layer on Severus' hair.

The feline sighed, the scent lightly tickling his nose, but not too bad. He rubbed his nose and sighed blissfully as Lucius started playing with his hair again. Delicately running expert fingers through the roots on the top of the cat's head, Lucius managed to form a Legolas look on Severus. Grabbing a few other accessories, Lucius put some masculine ornamentation on the tie area which consisted of two dark emerald ties that had black single beads on the ends that actually fell half way down Severus' back. The rest of the hair was left loose, now reaching mid waist on the cat.

Now that his hair was done, Draco and Lucius started murmuring amongst themselves as they scowled in determination at Severus' face. Finally they seemed to come to a decision, for Draco started picking out some colors from the cosmetics bag.

"Severus, the only thing we are going to put on your face is some eyeliner, eyeshadow, and a very little lip gloss." Before the man could protest at such feminine appliances, Lucius commented, "I happen to know that females and males nowadays tend to be very attracted to dominant males who wear makeup on their faces. And don't worry, it won't be feminine in any way, so your masculinity won't be in question. I also am agreeing to have the same done to me once we are finished."

The blonde chuckled at the grumpy look on Severus' face. "Just be glad that you have long full eyelashes that don't need mascara."

Severus arched an eyebrow at Lucius and he shrugged. "I trust Draco… and if there is some reason that we both hate the makeovers, we don't have to go to dinner, now do we?"

Severus stiffly nodded and allowed Draco to start with the eyeliner.

"Since when have you been a makeup artist, Draco?" Severus asked his godson, careful not to move much.

Draco shrugged. "I learned on Pansy a few years back. She had some trouble seeing the mirrors close up, so she asked me to help her with it. It's really not so hard doing it on someone else. I just hope you learn how to do it yourself so I don't have to keep doing it. Though I don't mind once in a while."

Sighing softly, Severus went through the torture of having his face made up. Draco had chosen metallic green eyeliner that was put under the eye and tilted a bit at the ends. He smeared the ends a bit to add effect, and once he was satisfied, he moved on to getting a bit of natural eye shadow and mixed it with a bit of silver. He gently applied the mixture to Severus' eyelids and then went to the lipgloss. Finding some mint tasting clear gloss, he dabbed it on his godfather's lips.

After a few more changes, both Malfoys deemed Severus done. The potions master yawned and stretched, extremely grateful to be over with the 'makeover'. Standing up and stretching the kinks out of his body, Severus grabbed the soft coat, guessing he should take a look at Draco and Lucius' creation. He put on the soft coat and reveled at the silky feel of the fleece before walking over to a full length mirror that Lucius had conjured.

What he saw made him gape, totally stunned. What was looking back at him wasn't HIM! It was someone incredibly attractive and well… sexy. Never before feeling like he looked appealing to any sex, it felt incredible and shocking. He felt a faint blush rise in his cheeks and noted that even that looked good on him. Bloody HELL! He'd be attacked by every flippin' female and male in Hogwarts if they saw him like this!

Lucius smirked and shared a knowing look with Draco. Finally the older blonde said, "I think Arasmus is going to have his work cut out for him. But… I think he'll manage just fine. Also… he might not be able to keep his hands off of you."

"That's what I am bloody afraid of." Severus murmured, feeling a bit miserable and nervous.

Draco snorted, "Well, it'd show him that two could play the game of makeovers."

Severus smiled slightly at that. Suddenly getting an evil glint in his eye, he turned to Lucius, "I guess it's your turn."

He crossed his arms and gave the blonde a shit eating grin, full of fang, "And I get the joy of watching."

Lucius rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in exaggeration. "Oh woe is me, my son will turn me into a walking sex god."

Draco grimaced, "Ew. I can see Severus, but not my own dad."

Lucius sighed and allowed his son to haul him to the other room, where the boy had already found a perfect new outfit for his dad to wear. Severus chuckled and found himself looking at himself again in the mirror. Was he really that hot?

He shook himself of the unusual thought and proceeded to watch Lucius get his ultimate makeover.

At the end, Lucius did indeed look like a walking sex god. He wore a pair of black form fitting pants, white button up long sleeved shirt, with the first five buttons undone and showing off a bit of his chest and throat. The cuff links were undone and pushed up to his elbows. Low on his hips was a silver snake skin belt with a bit of dark turquoise accents on the edges. At his throat was a black choker with a silver serpent pendant. In his ears and cartilage were silver studs. At his wrists there were guards, but not as long as Severus' going only halfway to his elbows.

He also wore a black vest that had silver chains connecting the front together loosely. His long blonde hair had been ornamented with green and red highlights, but not many. His hair hung loosely behind his ears, over his shoulders and falling down his back. The coat he was going to wear was slung over one arm and looked to be a black leather trench coat with silver accents.

As for the makeup. Wow. That's all Severus could think of rationally.

The Veela was beautiful. Black metallic eyeliner was a bit smudged under the blonde's silver eyes. On his eyelids was a mixture of pale green and skin toned eye shadow. It was put on so light, that one would have to look closely to see the eye shadow. The blonde's black mascara had a bit of green tipped at the ends, but brought out his elvish eyes more. On his lips was the barest hint of lip gloss.

"Well done Draco." Severus commented, causing both Veelas to blush.

Lucius looked in the full length mirror and gaped at himself for a bit before regaining his composure and putting on his trench coat.

Draco quickly got himself ready, slicking back his hair a bit and putting a dab of black eyeliner on as well as lip gloss. Though Severus and Lucius were going to be the stars of tonight, he didn't want to look his worst.

"So, what do you think, Severus? Should we go to dinner or not?" Lucius smiled wryly at his friend.

Severus sighed with exaggerated exasperation, "Might as well. Besides, if we don't show up, Dumbledore will be worried."

Draco snorted and followed both hot creatures out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>*I had so much fun making the makeovers for the boys. And I had way too much fun having the cubs high on catnip and chocolate. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for your reviews.*<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_*Thank you guys again for my lovely reviews! They encourage me to write more, so thank you.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Dance<strong>

* * *

><p>Arasmus and Kael just finished up getting ready, both wearing similar makeup and clothing as the night before, only Arasmus' shirt was V-necked and was thinly hemmed with red. At the wrists the sleeves were slit on the sides up to his elbows. Foregoing the wrist guards tonight, the skin of his wrists and hands seemed pale in comparison to his mostly black outfit.<p>

Kael wore pretty much the same thing as the night before, only it had green and blood red accents. The boy gently stroked the crest of his new snowy owl, Mystique before turning to look at his cousin. Arasmus hissed softly at his viper, telling it that they would be back probably late. Asthamos hissed back and slithered under his bed.

"You ready?" Kael asked with a smile as Arasmus' black owl, Ebony, got some attention from her master.

Arasmus nodded and the two left the dormitories.

Both sporting black soft hoodies, they met up with Harry, who had his hair tied back in a pony tail and had opted for Gryffindor red eyeliner and matching silk button up shirt. He wore a warm trench-coat over it, black pants, and combat boots.

He gave the boys a smile of appraisal and heard Draco whistle shrilly behind them. All turned to hear the blonde say, "You three are all done up, too. I guess I should have let my inner Goth out, too."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the blonde, who was wearing simple black slacks, tee shirt, and jacket, with biker boots. Draco looked like Draco, only slightly done up. His hair he had let go today, so it had grown past his shoulders in one day. Ron and Hermione came upon the four and grinned.

Hermione was wearing a cute black skirt with matching long sleeved shirt. Her knee high boots were practical, if not logical. The heels made her a bit taller than Harry, but that was ok. Harry normally was considered petite by male standards. Ron had actually brushed his hair and was wearing brown slacks with a white shirt.

"Too? Who else is done up?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Draco put a finger to his lips. "Shhh… you'll see. Come on, let's go eat."

Ron nodded enthusiastically saying, "I am starving!"

That comment made everyone roll their eyes with amusement. As they entered the great hall, the cubs were too busy looking at the enchanted starry ceiling to notice the staff table. Eventually though, they heard the gasps coming from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Kael was the first to look at the staff table and gaped slightly in shock. Lucius was HOT! And not only was he friggin hot, he looked so gorgeous it was all the boy could do not to bolt up there and tackle him. Kael caught his silver gaze and found himself seeing rock hard lust and amusement. Blinking, he felt Arasmus tug his arm.

"What's wrong, Kael?" Arasmus asked before looking over at the staff table.

He gaped like a fish when he spotted Lucius, but when his eyes turned to Severus, he nearly had a heart attack! Wide eyed, he raked his gaze over the newly 'done up' potions master. He was so beautiful…. And his smell! It wasn't like anything he'd ever smelled before. It was like it was coaxing him to go and accost the man! He smelled so good, the boy's mouth nearly watered and his fangs lengthened slightly.

Oh, Merlin!

Catching his blue black gaze, Arasmus was visibly shocked as a form of electricity went from that look into his nether regions. Severus was looking at him as if he was something that needed to be devoured and possessed, the hungry gaze soon turned slightly amused. Finally, he understood why as he was broken from the incredible eye contact by Kael gently pushing him over to the table shared by his friends.

Lupin and Sirius regarded the whole 'incident' with amused faces. "Hey Moony, do you think we should get makeovers?"

Lupin glowered at his friend with mock horror. "Do I really need to answer that, Padfoot? Besides, we both don't have anyone to impress."

Siri nodded and grinned, not minding it in the least.

Soon the Weasley bunch entered and after introductions of Ron's brothers and sisters to the cubs, they all sat down at the table. Soon that was followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Trelawny. Several cast the new cubs looks with interest, though Albus kept his eyes fixed on Severus and Lucius. Soon all of the teachers gaped at Severus and Lucius. Finally, McGonagall found her voice, "Severus?"

Severus sighed, knowing this would happen. He nodded slowly and was shocked when the witch hugged him with the strength of a lioness. He gulped and gently patted the woman's back. "Dumbledore told me what happened just now. Let me say thank you for saving that cub's life."

Severus flushed a bit, feeling awkward. He nodded as the witch let go of him. She regarded Lucius and him carefully before smiling genuinely, "Since when do you both tune yourselves to muggle gothic styles?"

Severus shared a look with Lucius before both turned back to Minerva and said unanimously, "Draco."

Minerva chuckled and sat down next to Albus. Flitwick, Trelawny, and Hagrid sat down and discussed a few things with the other professors before suddenly Albus asked everyone, including the kids, "I was approached by Mr. Laisren this afternoon about a subject. It is a delicate subject to be sure because it deals with cat culture. Apparently, while researching in the library Mr. Laisren and Mr. Heartstrong found a book that explained soul inclined dancing. Both light and dark cats use this dance for entertainment as well as a bit of fun. Mr. Laisren was just curious if you, Severus, or anyone here who knew of it would show us an example later sometime. I was possibly thinking it would be great fun to see you perform tonight."

Severus' eyebrows shot up. After the initial shock died down, he noted that everyone in the blasted room was staring at him. So, he looked over at Arasmus and said softly, "That's not only it's purpose."

The boy blushed slightly, but kept his stare defiantly. Good boy. He was starting to show a bit of a backbone. "But… I understand that you wish to learn about your culture, and what better way than to start with seeing a cat dance? However, it is a very difficult dance to perform and usually consists of two or more cats."

"I know the cat dance." Lucius murmured quietly.

Looks of astonishment and amusement were shot at him and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "If you remember, Severus, it was you who taught me the steps years ago before you spelled your heritage away from you."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You remember all of the steps?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "It'd be a bit rough on certain parts, but after a bit, I'd be fine."

"Do you think you two would be able to perform it tonight? Or do you need the week to practice?" Dumbledore asked innocently, eyes twinkling madly.

Ron whispered to Harry, "Snape can dance?"

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco hissed softly.

Snape suddenly smiled, getting an idea. There was no way in Hell's outhouse that he was going to make both himself and Lucius laughingstocks. The dance would be perfect in every way. He just hoped that the two cubs could withstand the thrall of it. "One hour. After dinner, I will go with Lucius to discuss the steps and practice for one hour. I hope you do not mind skipping dessert, Lucius?"

Lucius returned his smile with one of his own and shook his head no.

"Ah, good, then it is settled." Albus smiled at the two and everyone began eating.

After dinner, Snape and Lucius exited and went to the room of requirement. Severus had known all about the secret room, even before Harry had known during DA. Lucius gaped at the room and asked Severus, "How long has _this_ been here?"

"It probably was made during the time that Hogwarts was built. Besides, it will serve as a practice room for now." Severus gave his longtime friend an amused mischievous look.

Lucius' eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He hadn't seen the normally dour potions master this mischievous since they were in school. The boy did have fun pranking people just like Harry's father and friends. The only difference between them was that Severus was a Slytherin, and therefore he made sure that there was no way the pranks could be tagged onto himself. Instead, the Marauders got the credit, but he was thrilled with that.

Sometimes he couldn't believe how stupid people were. Why would the Marauders hex themselves with obscure spells that even themselves didn't know what they were? Severus had been an avid spell and curse maker in fourth and fifth year.

Lucius suddenly wondered what the man was scheming now. "What are you scheming, Severus?"

Severus' eyes turned more determined as he said maliciously, "If Dumbledore wants a cat dance, then we will just have to give them something to make them think twice before trying to force us to make fools of ourselves. So… here is the plan."

* * *

><p>"Was that the right thing to do, Albus?" Minerva asked the sneaky Headmaster quietly.<p>

"Whatever do you mean, Minerva?" The sly old man gave her a look of pure innocence.

Lupin explained sharply, "Was it correct of you to tantalize and challenge Severus on the spot like that?"

Siri agreed. "One thing I've learned over the years is that you don't pull a tiger's tail and expect to not get bitten."

Lupin smirked at his friend, "Too bad you didn't know Snape was a cat until recently. If you had, maybe you would have been more lenient?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Possibly, though I doubt it. Dogs and Cats just aren't meant to be friends."

Harry countered, "In my experience, Siri, is that they may not be meant to be friends, but they can be occasionally. I mean, look at you and Crookshanks."

At the completely thwarted look on Padfoot's face, everyone chuckled. "Looks like I'm outnumbered, Moony." The dog commented dryly.

"Well, we've always seen worse odds." Moony shrugged.

Arasmus swirled his dessert of apple pie around the plate, not really feeling hungry. He was a bit anxious and nervous. At times he was excited about seeing the older cat dance, and at others he was incredibly conflicted. He had *forgotten* to mention to Dumbledore one tiny detail about cat dances. They were extremely sensual practices meant for securing a mate. Only after they had secured a mate was their dances for entertainment purposes only.

Kael took his distraught friend's hand and squeezed it, providing comfort. He was extremely anxious too about seeing the cat and the Veela dance. When Arasmus had told him about the dance in the library, Kael had briefly thought that it would be nice to see Lucius dance like that. And now here he was, getting ready to watch the gorgeous Veela in action. Oh, he would watch Severus too… for it was a learning experience for both himself and Arasmus, but he couldn't wait to see Draco's father out there on the dance floor in wild abandon, swaying those slender hips.

Mentally shaking himself out of his hormone infested thoughts, he whispered to Arasmus, "I wonder what Draco feels about all this."

Having sensitive Veela senses, Draco heard the cub's question. He smiled slowly. Hermione agreed with Kael. "That is a very good question, Kael." Turning to give Draco a speculative look, Hermione asked, "Well, Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat and shrugged, "I'm just curious. I know my father is an excellent dancer and would make a great feline component to compliment Severus. It'll still be a bit strange seeing my father act the part of the submissive."

"Submissive?" Harry questioned, suddenly very curious.

"My father usually is a dominant wizard, and having Severus being the one to lead the steps means that he is being submissive towards my godfather. Severus is the dominant in the dance because he is the most knowledgeable and is an actual cat. The roles would be reversed if my father ever asked Severus to dance a rite of Veela with him." He regarded Arasmus for a moment before asking softly, "You do know that Severus will be forced to use the feline thrall, correct?"

The cub reddened slightly and nodded. Kael's eyebrows shot up. He had forgotten that detail. Looking over worriedly at Arasmus, he asked, "Maybe we shouldn't have them do this?"

Draco snorted. "Not happening. Once Severus and my father are given a challenge, they follow it through until the end and in effect make whoever challenged them never want to do so again. So, you will have to control your urges Arasmus. And my guess is that my godfather is going to make it extremely hard for you to resist him, just so he can make a point."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron gaped at the blonde. "Bloody Hell…." Ron muttered under his breath.

Draco then turned to Kael, "And since my father is a Veela, he'll want to please his friend, so his own complimenting scent will act like a thrall with you. You might as well face it. Crossing both my father and godfather at the same time wasn't particularly a good idea on your part Arasmus."

"Draco, be nice!" Hermione hissed and managed to swat him over the head.

Draco rubbed his head good-naturedly and grinned. "I am being nice. I am telling them the truth."

Arasmus suddenly felt like crying. Which was utterly ridiculous since he hadn't cried real tears since that… that night. So, instead he glowered at the blonde and gave him such an icy stare that Draco felt a moment of dread before he dropped his eyes. "I didn't plan this, you know."

Harry gave the cub's hand a gentle squeeze. "I know how it feels. You might want to get used to it. Dumbledore tends to manipulate people, thinking in their best interests, but sometimes it makes you feel like everything you do or don't do is taken out of your hands and put in a totally different proportion."

Arasmus nodded and gave him a gentle smile. Draco sighed softly, feeling a bit chastised by Potter's statement. It really wasn't the cub's fault. All the same… he figured Arasmus would learn from it.

The Weasley twins cast Tempus before sighing. "Thirty minutes to go. I wonder what kind of dance this'll be, right Gred?"

Fred nodded, "Yes Forge. I am wondering the exact same thing."

Percy, Bill, and Charlie were having their own discussion with Fleur and their parents, a bit oblivious about the whole new meaning behind the dance. To them, it would just be totally interesting to see the git potions master and former right hand of Voldemort dance.

Eventually Harry asked Hermione, "Is there a way to counter the thralls?"

The bushy haired girl shook her head. "No. If it was meant for someone other than their mates, then yes. But since it isn't, no spell will work." She had said this in a hissed whisper, not wanting the two disgruntled cubs to hear her.

Harry nodded and rubbed his arm. It still felt raw where Voldemort had forced him to take the mark. Even if the mark was now just a scar, it still bothered him from time to time. Harry was just glad that he'd been able to kill the man through the mark after the snake like man had laughed gleefully and thought he had won.

Hermione saw the action and gently took her friend's hand. They all had been through so much in their young lives. It pained them all to see that the two cubs had had way more pain in their lives than they had in theirs.

Eventually, dessert was taken away by the House elves and they all discussed other things for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and only a few candles lit the whole room. The large tables had disappeared, leaving the only piece of furniture in the place the table and chairs that everyone was sitting in. A great deal of mist surrounded them as they watched, interested.

The whole hall went silent as the music began to play. It was a soft haunting tune with flute and violin, dedicated to put the audience at ease as well as intended to keep their interest. It made several think of Celtic folk music, and with others it made them think of the ocean and sea.

And then Lucius appeared, wearing everything he had on before except for his trench coat. He stood at one end, the mist billowing around him, cloaking him in a mixture of white and grey. It made the Veela look more like an elf, some of the mist clinging to his hair like dew.

Kael's gaze along with everyone else's was riveted to the blonde as he slowly looked around. Spotting him watching, the Veela gave him a small sly smile and winked before turning his attention to what was in front of him. The boy blushed hotly as he felt the molten heat settle within desirable places. Kael relaxed his hold on Arasmus as the other cub gasped. Severus entered the scene with a flash of light. He was also wearing the same clothes as before, only without his jacket. Confidently striding to the middle of the room, he sniffed the air, as if looking for something.

Soon his eyes closed as he felt everyone watching him, including an aroused male carrier cat. Lifting his head up, the music started coursing through his veins, making him feel the call of the dance. He turned his head and opened his eyes, spotting Lucius, standing and waiting, attention on the dark cat.

Severus then gave him a small tense stare before reaching out with one hand, as if to beckon the blonde. Lucius stared defiantly and shook his head, as if to say, 'you'll have to work for it, bitch'. So, Severus nodded and thus started the dance. First Severus started moving, and each time he swayed his hips to the faster beat of the song, Lucius modeled it by coming closer and swaying his own hips.

Everyone in the audience was drawn to the pair as they bowed and moved to the beat. Eventually, Severus tried to tease the blonde by coming up close and nuzzling his shoulder. Lucius would then sigh exasperatedly and move away, thus starting up the dance again. Again Severus did this, coming closer each time and nuzzling or stroking the blonde hair playfully, hips swaying and feet gliding on the ground.

Eventually, Lucius would try and get the teases to last, briefly baring his neck for Severus, or purring softly under his breath. Ignoring him completely with a wry smile, Severus would then back away slowly and purr. Soon, the beat changed and the pair started dancing in faster movements, Severus getting more possessive in his pursuit of Lucius. This time he would nip at the man's ear lobe or shoulder blade, always behind the blonde. And then the blonde would whirl and chase after the other male, coyly sending off his Veela scent.

Kael at that point was sweating and trying hard not to moan at the erotic sight before him. He had his hands together, letting his nails dig into the skin of one, trying hard to control his lust and want.

Arasmus was faring no better, smelling Severus' exotic possessive scent. It was causing his mouth to water and fangs to lengthen. He couldn't contain a small whimper when Severus seductively pinned the blonde against him and nuzzled his blonde hair, staring straight at the boy. His thrall in place, Severus watched as the cub leaned further onto the edge of his seat, enraptured.

Lucius bared his neck even more and tried in vain to push the other male away. Finally, he submitted by growling low in his throat and relaxing against the other male. Severus answered the growl with one of his own and stroked the blonde hair. And then both of them started dancing as one being, Severus leading, Lucius following. Their steps matched one another's and they didn't move very far from one another.

Eventually, the song rose to its peak and Severus and Lucius bared their teeth at one another in a last battle for dominance. Severus questing, Lucius pushing away. Until, finally, the music stopped as Severus won the battle, sinking his teeth into Lucius' neck. The marking (though really not marking *snort* it's not a LM/SS fic afterall) caused Arasmus to fall out of his chair and all but drool. Kael was going through similar feelings, only he was taking out his frustrations on his hands and nails.

Lucius drifted his eyes closed as pleasure overtook him. Being a Veela, things like this of any sort, no matter the sex of the individual doing this to him, made him feel intense sensations. He opened his eyes and swayed to the ground gracefully, Severus gently stroking his hair.

Finally the blonde was laying in Severus' arms and both of them topped everything off by pecking each other on the lips. The erotic display caught everyone's attention. Even the adults were having a hard time coping with it. Siri was carefully crossing his legs to keep from being obviously aroused. Lupin was doing the same.

Ron hissed out, "If that's just for bloody entertainment, then I fear to wonder what cats do when they are in front of their mates!"

Draco snorted, not believing that the red head was that dense. He'd make a block of wood seem smarter.

* * *

><p><em>*Never meddle in the affairs of cat dragons or Veelas, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.*<em>


End file.
